Things I See
by Sabastu
Summary: Protegerse el uno al otro había sido su promesa para con sus abuelos, y lo iban a cumplir, por que además, ambos eran la persona más importante para el otro. [ Stingue ] [ AU ] ¡Por un mundo con más Stingue, ¿me apoyan! .o.)/ [ Completo ]
1. Entreverar

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! Diciembre es un mes que trae con él parte de mis vacaciones y suelo escribir muchos One Shots, **:D** aunque este año dudo que sea así. **xDD** Este fic es un regalo para una persona ezpezial. Este fic cuenta con algunas referencias a tradiciones japonesas, así que, aunque siempre están las aclaraciones al final del fic, si tienen alguna duda no duden en dejarla. **NwN** Por cierto, dejo la advertencia de posible **OOC** , siempre trato de mantener los pjs lo más apegados al manga, pero eso solo lo puede hacer Mashima (o se supone, aunque a veces tengo dudas de eso (¿) **xD** ).

En fin, ¡Que lo disfruten, y gracias por leer!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Para:

 **Nymeria Di Puce The Third.**

 _~Yo no sé, así salió~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y hecha con amor es mía.

 **Referencias De Lectura :**

 **Diálogos.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Narración.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Things I See**

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

 **] ENTREVERAR [**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El piso de madera del templo era antiguo y el sonido que hacia revelador.

 _Algo de lo que él siempre estaba pendiente a esas horas._

Rogue Cheney colocó una camisa en el suelo frente a la puerta y luego se reclinó en la pared a un lado de su habitación, se cruzó de brazos y empezó una cuenta mental hasta diez, esa mañana el cinco fue el número que trajo consigo el escándalo.

 **―¡DESPIERTA QUE EL SOL LLEGÓAAGHGHH!** ―el chico que abrió la puerta se resbaló inevitablemente con la camisa que estaba en el suelo y terminó de trasero en el suelo.

 **―Sting** ―Rogue negó con la cabeza mientras el rubio se sobaba el trasero―, **se nos hace tarde** ―ocultó la sonrisa al salir de la habitación.

 **―Para alguien que no le gusta la luz del sol te levantas muy temprano** ―reclamó Sting levantándose del suelo sacudiéndose el uniforme, desde pequeño tenía la costumbre de despertar a su amigo para ir juntos a la escuela.

 _En esa época Rogue era muy difícil de despertar._

El azabache odiaba con toda su alma las mañanas a diferencia de él, Sting era como un gallo que ante el primer rayo de luz abría sus ojos lleno de energía y se lo anunciaba a todos con su escándalo hiperactivo, por eso el abuelo de Rogue ―el monje principal del templo― le había encomendado la misión de despertarlo cada mañana para que no llegasen tarde a clases.

Una tradición que Sting mantenía a pesar que desde hacía más de dos años el abuelo Skia ya no estaba con ellos.

 _El mismo periodo de tiempo en que Rogue ya no necesitó de él para despertarse._

 **―Te toca abrillantar el piso del ala oeste** ―la voz de una de las sacerdotisas sacó a Sting de sus pensamientos.

 **―Sí, señorita…** ―respondió con un puchero, para que lo dejaran entrar a despertar a Rogue, Minerva lo hacía hacer tareas del templo, un trato que la mayoría creía injusto pero que Minerva hacia cumplir a cabalidad, a ella no le importaba que Sting y su abuelo, el señor Weiss Eucliffe, fuesen amigos y vecinos de años de la familia Cheney quienes llevaban regentando ese templo desde hacía siglos.

 **―Ahora ve a comer, la comida ya está lista y odio que se enfríe** ―a pesar de que Sting comía en su casa con su abuelo siempre tenía espacio para más y por eso en la mesa siempre había comida para él. Señalándole con un dedo la mesa, la joven salió de la habitación para encargarse de cosas más importantes.

 _Nada funcionaba bien si ella no supervisaba._

A pesar de que apenas había terminado su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa, Minerva ―prima de Rogue― poseía casi que toda la autoridad del lugar, muchos decían que debido a la negativa de Rogue de suceder a su abuelo, el monje principal anteriormente, ni a su tío; quien ahora se encargaba de ese puesto, por primera vez en siglos sería una sacerdotisa ajena a la primera familia quien llevaría las riendas del lugar.

 _La mayoría no tenía dudas sobre eso._

 **―Sabes, lo de la camisa fue innecesario** ―se quejó Sting cuando sintió dolor al sentarse en el suelo para desayunar, las viejas tradiciones se mantenían en ese lugar.

 **―Y yo llevo diciéndote por años que no necesito que me despiertes** ―el chico de cabello negro tomó natto con los palillos y lo colocó sobre su arroz, Sting hizo una mueca de asco y los palillos del rubio se dirigieron a la torta de huevo.

 **―Te levantas temprano porque sabes que si no lo haces lo lamentarás** ―le sonrió brillantemente mientras se tragaba la torta completa, Rogue soltó un bufido pero la sonrisa apenas visible fue más que obvia para Sting, para muchos Rogue era un chico demasiado misterioso y reservado que no mostraba ninguna emoción humana.

 _Algo que para el rubio estaba muy alejado de la realidad._

En realidad Rogue era muy empático ante las emociones ajenas, una cualidad que compartían la mayoría de los miembros de la familia Cheney, se decía que esa capacidad fue la que les otorgó la regencia de ese templo, ese don les permitía percibir las presencias sobrenaturales con las que debían lidiar en su profesión.

 _Como la que una vez casi destruye a Minerva._

 _Como la que una vez salvó a Sting._

 **―Oye** ―Sting terminó de tragarse su octava bola de arroz antes de continuar―, **¿ayudarás en el festival de Año Nuevo?**

 **―¡Ayudáremos!** ―le corrigió sirviéndole té al ver que casi se atraganta―. **Ni creas que te vas a librar este año.**

Sting bebió el té de un tirón para luego sonreír satisfecho.

 **―¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar! Nadie es mejor que yo en el puesto de _omamoris_ , lo digo en serio, cuando yo lo atiendo los donativos por los amuletos de amor** **son más jugosos** ―le cerró un ojo y un Rogue no pudo evitar reír.

Algo que Sting siempre lograba.

 **―Dicen que quién no tiene suerte en el amor reparte buena suerte a los demás, tal vez por eso logras que se los lleven.**

 **―Lo sé, soy…** ―se quedó mirando el nuevo té que le sirvió Rogue― **¡HEY!** ―reclamó al entender pero ya Rogue se había levantado para lavarse los dientes e irse al colegio.

Igual el azabache no se libró del reclamo.

 _…Todo el camino lo escuchó, y todo el camino sonrió…_

 **.**

 **[ R & S ]**

 **.**

La pareja se sonrojó al mismo tiempo, pero igual aceptaron el amuleto.

Sting no mentía cuando decía que era el mejor en ese puesto.

Rogue esperó a que la pelirroja y el azulado se retiraran con su amuleto de amor para acercarse a Sting, su puesto de la suerte estaba siendo atendido por otra sacerdotisa ahora para que él pudiese ir a almorzar y debía avisarle a Sting que su reemplazo se iba a tardar media hora más para desgracia del rubio.

 **―¿Lo viste?** ―le dijo Sting con una sonrisa orgullosa―. **Logré que soltaran un buen donativo para el templo cuando les dije que estaban destinados en cada una de sus vidas.**

 **―Nos van a acusar de estafa si sigues mintiendo sobre que puedes ver el hilo del destino** ―le regañó con un poco de diversión.

 **―¿¡Estafa!?** ―le miró indignado―. **¡Yo no me equivoco en estas cosas, lo digo en serio!** ―chasqueó la lengua―. **¡Mira!** ―señaló con el dedo a lo lejos, los dos jóvenes que acababan de comprar el amuleto ahora iban sonrojados y agarrados de la mano―. **¡Que te dije! Soy bueno en esto. ¡Les doy un año para que se casen!** ―la sonrisa orgullosa volvió a su rostro.

 **―Como digas.**

 **―¿¡Cómo diga!?** ―indignado de nuevo lo señaló―. ¿ **Acaso quieres otra prueba? ¡Ven aquí y compra un amuleto del amor y conocerás a tu pareja destinada antes de que se acabe este año!** ―Rogue soltó una carcajada falsa.

 **―¡Ja! Buen intento en tratar de sacarme dinero, pero no estoy para nada interesado.**

 **―¡Ves! Te lo dije Yukino, los amuletos de este templo son falsos** ―una voz fastidiada los puso en alerta―. **¡Les debería dar vergüenza!**

 **―He-hermana…** ―la segunda voz femenina era dulce y tímida, por eso Sting pudo cambiar su cara crispada por la acusación por una sonriente.

 **―No se dejen llevar por las palabras falsas de ese hereje** ―señaló a Rogue―, **lo que yo ofrezco es mercancia de la más alta calidad, solo díganme que buscan y se los daré.**

 **―Y ahora parece que nos quiere vender droga** ―la más alta de las mujeres de blanca cabellera se colocó frente a la otra―, **mejor vámonos, Yuki.**

 **―¡Oigan!** ―Sting salió del puesto y las jaló del brazo a las dos, ganándose una mirada venenosa de la mayor―. **¡Vengan conmigo y verán que aquí no hacemos nada raro!**

 **―¡Acaso nos vas a secuestrar! ¡Suelta a mi hermana pervertido!** ―la chica comenzó a golpearlo con su bolso y Rogue apenas pudo salvar a Sting de quedar inconciente cuando elevó su rodilla para golpearlo en la entrepierna.

 **―¡He-hermana!** ―la más joven se abrazó a la cintura de la otra para detenerla―. **Espera, no hagas eso…** ―sin embargo su hermana se soltó de su abrazo, se quitó el zapato de alta plataforma y se lo tiró a los dos chicos que apenas pudieron capeárselo.

 **―¡Rápido Rogue, ve a por tu arco y exorcízala! ¡Está poseída por un demonio!** ―en un rápido movimiento Sting se escondió detrás de Rogue y este terminó recibiendo el segundo zapato de la joven en el abdomen.

 **―¡SORANO, BASTA!** ―Una tercera voz se unió a la trifulca que ya estaba siendo grabada por un par de celulares y presenciada por decenas de visitantes al templo, la mayoría reía ya que estaban acostumbrados a que cosas así pasasen en ese templo, en especial en el puesto de amuletos.

 _Y obviamente, involucrando a Sting._

 **―¡Rogue busca el arco ahora! ¡Yo trataré de contenerla!** ―insistió Sting a pesar de ver al azabache sujetándose el abdomen en el suelo― **¡Te reprendo demonio!** ―puso los dedos en cruz.

 **―¡ESO NI SIQUIERA ES PARTE DE SU RELIGIÓN!** ―le gritó la chica a la que llamaron Sorano.

 **―¡LO QUE QUEME MÁS RÁPIDO AL DEMONIO QUE TIENES ME SIRVE!** ―La joven se iba a lanzar a golpearlo pero Sting respiró aliviado cuando fue detenida.

 **―¡AYYY! ¡AYY! ¡Pero ma-mamá!** ―reclamó la joven a la señora que llegó y la detuvo sosteniéndola de una oreja―. **¡Querían secuestrar a Yukino!**

 **―¡Tú siempre exagerando!** ―la señora bufó y soltó la oreja de su hija, la verdad no podía culparla, todos en su casa sobreprotegían a Yukino por ser la menor, a pesar de que era tan solo dos años menor que Sorano y ese mismo año iniciaba la secundaria―. **¡Ahora discúlpate!**

 **―¿¡Qué!?**

 **―¡Discúlpate Sorano Auguria o te juro que te despides de tu _Otoshidama_!**

 **―¡NO!** ―la chica soltó en un grito, no recibir su dinero de año nuevo era impensable, en especial con las ofertas de ropa que traía enero en sus tiendas favoritas, por eso no perdió tiempo y se volvió a los dos chicos, el azabache era sostenido por el rubio y parecía bastante adolorido―. **¡LO SIENTO, ¿OKAY!?** ―un coscorrón en su cabeza la hizo darse cuenta que eso no era como una disculpa debía darse, así que con los puños apretados bajó la cabeza y lo intentó de nuevo―. **¡La-lamento mi comportamiento! ¡Les pido disculpas!**

Sting le iba a decir lo que podía hacer con sus disculpas pero Rogue lo detuvo.

 **―No es nada** ―el rubio lo miró como si estuviese loco, pero luego lo dejó pasar. Al fin y al cabo lo había visto actuar así durante años, no solía guardar rencor a nadie y era más usual que se enojase porque dañaran a otros que a él mismo―. **Fue solo un malentendido.**

La madre agradeció con una sonrisa y Sorano solo volteó su cara hacia otro lado.

 **―Yo… Y-yo también lo lamento** ―la chica llamada Yukino hizo una reverencia, a diferencia de su hermana ella sí parecía apenada y realmente arrepentida, con ella Sting no pudo evitar sonreír amigablemente, le parecía una chica linda y amable.

 **―¿Todo está bien aquí?** ―Minerva llegó luego de ver el espectáculo.

 **―Sí, solo fue un malentendido** ―dijo Rogue y los demás asintieron.

 **―No sé qué hicieron estos dos, pero de seguro fue su culpa** ―la azabache los miró con severidad y ellos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerles la espalda al punto de que a pesar del dolor que sentía en el abdomen, Rogue se colocó en posición totalmente firme―. **En compensación** ―la sacerdotisa se adentró al puesto de Sting y sacó varios amuletos―. **Para ti** ―le dijo a Sorano luego de tocarle el hombro―, **puedo ver que** **sin duda ocupas del amuleto para salir bien en los estudios** ―la chica se puso roja y la madre asintió pesarosa con la cabeza―. **Este es para usted, señora** ―le entregó el _omamori_ de paz interior y la madre de las chicas lo agradeció con mucha efusividad―, **y para ti…** ―Minerva se quedó observando a la llamada Yukino; y, aunque le iba a dar el amuleto del carácter, a último momento le dio el verde de la salud―. **Se valiente** ―le dijo antes de retirarse dejando a todos extrañados.

 **―¿Qué fue eso?** ―Sting le susurró a Rogue en el oído y el azabache le dio un codazo sacándole el aire y tirándolo al suelo.

 **―Odio esto** ―musitó antes de dejarlo solo.

Sting le miró preocupado, hacía tiempo no escuchaba a Rogue diciendo algo así.

 **―Disculpa** ―la señora llamó su atención―, **¿podrías darle las gracias a la sacerdotisa de nuevo?**

 **―Por supuesto** ―le sonrió y aceptó la ayuda de la menor de las hermanas para levantarse del suelo, la otra ya estaba poniéndose de nuevo sus zapatos agresores.

 **―De verdad que lamento lo ocurrido.**

 **―Tú no tienes de que disculparte** ―Sting le despeinó el corto cabello blanco y la chica se sonrojó―, **el demonio que habita en tu hermana no es tu responsabilidad** ―un zapato voló de nuevo cerca de su cabeza y lo último que vio de la agresora fue como su madre se la llevaba de la oreja.

 **―Yo…** ―la chica soltó un suspiro―, **de nuevo perdón** ―Sting rió y subió los hombros.

 **―Sting Eucliffe** ―le extendió la mano―. **No hay zapato que le gane a mis reflejos.**

 **―Yukino Auguria** ―le sonrió divertida―, **gracias por no guardarle rencor a mi hermana, Sting Sama.**

 **―¿Sama?**

 **―Bu-bueno, es usted un monje del templo** ―le señaló la vestimenta tradicional que usaba.

 **―Oh, eso** ―el chico se rascó el cuello―, **soy solo un ayudante, mi familia es amiga de la familia que regenta este lugar.**

 **―¡YUKINO!** ―el llamado interrumpió su plática―. **¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A DÓNDE EL ABUELO!** ―el grito de la madre de las chicas la hizo correr a buscar el zapato perdido de su hermana e irse corriendo.

Sting se despidió con la mano en alto y volvió a su puesto.

Ese día Rogue no salió más de su habitación.

 _…Algo que a Sting no le sorprendió…_

 **.**

 **[ R & S ]**

 **.**

Los fuegos artificiales estaban siendo revisados a esa hora.

Sting abrió la puerta y le tiró un paquete de galletas de arroz hechas por Minerva.

 _La mejor cocinera que existía, si le peguntaban a ellos._

 ** _―_ Vamos, ya no hay sol no hay peligro, chico de las sombras. No te quedarás ahí a recibir el Año Nuevo.**

 **―¿Y por qué no?** ―el chico continuó mirando hacia el techo de su habitación como lo había hecho desde que entró en la tarde, ni siquiera se había quitado el _kariginu_ , el traje ceremonial tradicional que su abuelo le obsequió unas semanas antes de morir. Los festivales en el templo siempre lo abrumaban, lo llenaban de recuerdos y parecían drenarle energía, especialmente cuando veía o sentía cosas que no deseaba―. **Ya me trajiste alimento, ya no tengo que salir.**

 **―¿Acaso me harás sacarte por las malas?** ―Rogue no respondió ya que se metió una galleta a la boca―. **¿Me dejarás hablando solo?** ―el rubio frunció el ceño y antes de que el otro se diese cuenta se tiró junto a él en la cama―. **Si no vas no voy.**

 **―¿Es chantaje?**

 **―Como si eso funcionara contigo.**

 **―¿Entonces?**

 **―Nada** ―Sting le arrebató una galleta a la fuerza, la mitad de la misma quedó desperdigada en migas sobre la cama para fastidio de Rogue―, **pero ver los juegos artificiales del Año Nuevo y en la parte más alta del templo es algo que hemos hecho desde hace años, no quiero dejar a la mitad de esa tradición tirado y amargado aquí.**

 **―Solo porque sean tradiciones no significa que deban mantenerse.**

 **―No porque sean tradiciones debes deshacerte de todas** ―rebatió Sting―. **Lo del abuelo Skia también fue doloroso para mí y para mi abuelo, Rogue** ―el azabache cerró los ojos y deseó poder simplemente dejar de escuchar en ese momento―. **Alejarte de todo lo que te recuerda a él no hará más fácil el que ya no esté con nosotros.**

 **―No me estoy alejando de nada.**

 **―¿No?** ―Sting se colocó de lado en la cama y lo miró con seriedad, algo muy extraño en él―. **Rechazaste tu lugar en el templo.**

 **―Nunca estuve interesado en esto, lo sabes.**

 **―Es verdad** ―chasqueó la lengua―. **¿Y qué me dices de la arquería? Te gustaba mucho y eras bueno.**

 **―Eso solo lo hacía porque…** ―se calló porque Sting había dado en un buen punto, la arquería había sido algo que él y el abuelo habían hecho juntos desde que tenía memoria―, **porque era algo necesario para el heredero de la familia** ―dijo en lugar de la verdad―, **ahora que rechacé por completo ese puesto no lo necesito.**

 **―Ofendes mi inteligencia, Rogue** ―Sting se levantó de la cama―. **Pero a pesar del insulto te perdono, prometí al abuelo Skia que sin importar lo difícil que fuese, haría lo necesario para ayudarte** **¡Aunque no estuvieses de acuerdo!** ―le tiró algo al pecho y salió de la habitación.

 _La puerta pareció resonar más de lo debido._

 **―Abuelo…** ―susurró a la nada, cuando abrió los ojos la habitación le pareció más oscura que antes―. **¿Aunque no esté de acuerdo, eh?** ―casi sonríe.

 _Cuando se levantó de la cama, el amuleto en su pecho cayó al suelo._

Cuando llegó a ver los juegos artificiales, Sting le sonreía con una brocheta de carnes en la mano.

 _…Cuando encontró el amuleto en la mañana, simplemente lo guardó…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sus comentarios siempre son muy agradecidos.**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones :**

 **Natto** : Una especie de jalea/pasta hecha de frijoles fermentados muy usual en la comida japonesa, en lo personal, sabe a rayos. xD

 **Omamori** : En los templos se suelen vender los llamados Omamori, son amuletos colgantes hecho de telas de colores y diseños que sirven para diferentes propósitos (Salud, estudios, amor, para prevenir accidentes, etc). Su valor generalmente es solo un donativo que el templo usa para su mantención.

 **Otoshidama** : Es una tradición en Japón el dar un sobre generalmente decorado con algo dinero a los niños conocidos cercanos, también es normal que la reciban los no tan niños que todavía residan en la casa familiar, inclusive niños amigos o vecinos. En el Otoshidama solo se pueden dar billetes por eso lo mínimo que se recibe son mil yenes.

 **Kariginu** : Es una prenda ceremonial usada en Japón para ceremonias y actividades religiosas.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Como ven, hay algo de historia que queda, porque aunque esto iba a ser un One Shot de nuevo se poseída y todo se alargó… QwQ Pero no es tan largo como creen, de tres caps no pasa (¿). Espero les haya gustado. NwN

¿Qué amuleto le tiró Sting?

¿Volverán a ver a las hermanas Auguria?

¿Aparecerán Fro y Lector?

¿La pareja que compró el amuleto del amor era el Jerza?

7w7)r Obviamente sí lo era… ¿Qué esperaban de mí?

XD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por los favs y follows.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Remembrar

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Felices Fiestas!**

Un capitulo nuevo porque este fic es un regalo y esta es una buena fecha para actualizarlo. **xDD**

¡Espero lo disfruten! **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y hecha con amor es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogos.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Narración.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **] REMEMBRAR [**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El sol ni siquiera había tocado su almohada pero él ya estaba despierto.

Sting se levantó de la cama con una pirueta casi mortal.

― **¡Calificación perfecta!** ―dijo fingiendo una ovación ruidosa con palmas y gritos de admiradores imaginarios―. ¡ **El gimnasta Sting** **Eucliffe** **consigue el oro para AYYYYY!** ―detuvo su efusivo despertar cuando una pantufla resonó en su cabeza― **¡Dolió!** ―le reclamó al anciano que estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

― **¡Te das cuenta la hora!**

― **¡Ya salió el sol!**

― **¡No ha salido por completo! ¿¡Qué les he dicho sobre eso!?** ―le amenazó con su otra pantufla.

―" _ **Nada de bulla hasta que el sol salga por completo…"**_ ― con un puchero recitó de memoria la regla de oro de su abuelo que casi nunca cumplían ni él, ni Rogue y ni la señorita cuando se quedaban de pequeños a jugar todos juntos.

― **¿Entonces?**

― **Que no debo hacer ruido aún… ¡Lo siento, viejo!**

― **¿Viejo?** ―se acercó haciendo resonar el bastón contra el suelo de madera―. **¡Soy tu abuelo!** ―le jaló la mejilla―. **¿Por qué al viejo de Skia le decías abuelo y a mí me dices viejo?**

― **¡AYYYY! ¡Porque el abuelo siempre era amable!**

― **¡Nieto malagradecido!**

― **¡Viejo violento!**

― **¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR QUIEN ES VIOLENTO!**

― **¡Y luego me regañas por hacer bulla cuando el sol no ha salido por completo!**

― **Oh…** ―el anciano Weiss soltó apenado la mejilla de su nieto y se fijó en la ventana.

El sol ya llenaba casi toda la habitación y se colaba sin problema entre las ramas del viejo florecido que se extendía vigoroso hasta la ventana de la habitación de su nieto, ese roble tenía su misma edad, su padre lo sembró el día en que él nació, era curioso que luego de ya casi noventa años ese árbol parecía más fuerte que nunca, y en cambio él…

― **¿Viejo?** ―Sting se le quedó mirando extrañado al verlo mirar de esa manera al viejo roble que él y Rogue solían escalar todo el tiempo cuando eran pequeños.

El viejo Weiss observó como una brisa fuerte movió una rama del roble y se llevó con ella varias hojas y una de sus flores, una que pareció caer lentamente.

 _Tal vez era un aviso de su viejo amigo Skia._

― **Yo ya…** ―estiró la mano y jaló con fuerza la mejilla de su nieto hasta hacerlo chillar, Sting había sido su alegría de vida cuando perdió a su hijo y a su nuera en un accidente, estaba orgulloso de él, de su energía, de su corazón amable y sincero― **¡YO YA VEO QUE SALIÓ EL SOL!** ―dijo y se dio la media vuelta para comenzar su día―. **Ahora que vas a ir a buscar a Rogue dile a la señorita Minerva que necesito hablar con ella.**

― **¡Ay!** ―se continuó sobando a mejilla―. **¿Con Minerva? ¿Para exorcizar ese espíritu de violencia?** ―su abuelo lo señaló con el bastón y Sting rió, lo mejor de su abuelo era lo enérgico que siempre era, él podía reclamarle lo que quisiese pero el rubio estaba seguro que esa parte hiperactiva en él mismo la había sacado del viejo Weiss.

― **Solo dile, niño. Quiero agradecerle en persona que siempre me mande de su deliciosa comida. Ahora ve a alistarte, iré a comprar el pan ¿quieres alguno en especial? Te compraré lo que quieras.**

― **¡Yahoo!** ―Sting corrió hasta su abuelo y le dio un beso en la sien―. **¡Este sí es mi querido abuelo!** ―el viejo Weiss rió y se dejó acompañar por su nieto mientras hablaban del campeonato de gimnasia que habían visto la noche anterior antes de dormir.

Minerva llegó a la hora del almuerzo.

… _Su abuelo parecía satisfecho con la plática cuando él volvió…_

 **.**

 **[ R & S ]**

 **.**

La segunda vez que las vio, fue en el parque detrás de su colegio.

Ese día iba a recoger a la veterinaria al par de gatitos que habían dejado en el templo de Rogue y que terminaron adoptando, le sorprendió que Minerva no se opusiese a eso, pero más le sorprendió ver como Rogue salió corriendo con el más pequeño en brazos hasta llegar a la veterinaria.

― **¡El demonio y la joven dama!** ―saludó a las dos jóvenes, ambas vestían el uniforme de la escuela para señoritas que quedaba a una cuadra del parque.

― **¿Acaso quieres morir, estafador pervertido?**

― **El demonio siempre tan amable** ―dijo Sting poniendo los dedos en cruz y esquivando la botella de agua que le lanzó Sorano.

― **¡Hermana!** ―Yukino sujetó la mano de su hermana antes de que le lanzara otra cosa―. **¡No empieces! Por favor…** ―ante su suplica la mayor desistió de buscar las tijeras en su bolso para lanzárselas al rubio.

― **Okey, tengamos paz** ―Sting le extendió la mano a Sorano―. **¿Qué tal si todos nos hacemos amigos?**

― **Ni loca** ―respondió malhumorada y se levantó de la banca―. **Vamos Yukino, se nos hace tarde para la clase de piano** ―sin esperar a su hermana se encaminó a la dirección de su colegio.

― **Perdónala** ―dijo con una sonrisa compungida―. **Hoy vinimos a alimentar a las palomas pero olvidamos traerles las migas de pan.**

― **¿Alimentar a las palomas? ¿De verdad ella te acompaña a hacer eso?**

― **Bueno** ―Yukino sonrió orgullosa―, **en realidad yo la acompaño a ella, mi hermana ama a las aves.**

― **Vaya** ―Sting observó a la chica a lo lejos―, **quien diría…**

― **Lo sé** ―la joven se levantó de la banca―, **mucha gente no lo creería, pero mi herma es mucho más amable y sensible de lo que aparenta, bueno, si dejamos de lado su temperamento.**

Sting rió.

― **La verdad te creo, conozco a alguien similar** ―y vaya que lo era, aunque Rogue no tenía un temperamento de perros como Sorano, de cierta manera le recordaba a él, tal vez por la manera en que se aislaban de los demás.

Rogue con su seriedad y la loca albina con su agresividad.

― **Si es así** ―la chica le palmeó un hombro―, **no deje de apoyarlo, Sting Sama** ―con una sonrisa amable se despidió de él y corrió a alcanzar a su hermana, algo que le costó y la dejó casi sin aire a pesar de que Sorano andaba a un paso tranquilo.

― **Es como una damisela** ―se dijo divertido y después salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

No podía creerlo.

… _Por estar de metiche casi olvida a sus gatos…_

 **.**

 **[ R & S ]**

 **.**

Era increíble el trabajo que daban gatos tan pequeños.

Rogue miró con sueño como su pequeño Fro saltaba en su cama, en su pecho, en su cara y en partes que no agradecían para nada el filo de sus pequeñas garras.

 _Y eso que Lector estaba dormido._

El gato de Sting era más tranquilo, pero cuando se juntaba con Fro eran imparables, más de una vez habían tenido que aceptar hacerle _favores_ a Minerva para que esta no terminase mandando a los gatos a un refugio por botar figuras y tablillas sagradas.

― **¡Terminé!** ―Sting alzó sus brazos al aire victorioso, el trabajo de matemáticas le había llevado más de lo debido pero era de esperarse ya que Sting curiosamente había faltado a clases. Rogue soltó un bostezo y ahogó una maldición cuando Fro le cayó en la cara al asustarse por el grito del rubio.

― **Ya era… ¡Ay! hora…** ―Rogue se sobó la nariz, la última víctima de las garras de su gato― **Déjalo en la mesa y mañana lo reviso.**

― **¿Acaso no confías en mí?**

― **¿Acaso tengo que responder eso?**

― **Bah** ―dejó ese asunto por la paz, siendo sincero consigo mismo, probablemente Rogue tendría que corregir el sesenta por ciento de lo que él había contestado―. **Como quieras** ―el chico se levantó de la silla y tomó su mochila.

― **¿No te vas a quedar?** ―extrañado preguntó mientras le ponía la pijama de rana a Fro.

― **El abuelo no ha estado bien** ―Rogue dejó lo que estaba haciendo, él no sabía nada de eso, así como para Sting su abuelo había sido como el suyo propio, Weiss, el abuelo de Sting también significaba mucho para él, empezando porque ambos ancianos habían sido amigos desde niños―. **Prefiero no dejarlo solo.**

― **Sting… yo iría a verlo, pero…**

― **No es necesario** ―la sonrisa que le dio no era real―, **la señorita ya fue, dijo que sería pacifico, el abuelo lo aceptó** ―Rogue no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesto, se suponía que él y Sting no se guardaban esa clase de secretos.

― **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?**

― **Porque me lo dijo apenas esta mañana** ―su tono dolido era obvio y Rogue entendió por qué no había ido a clases―. **Y no estaba seguro de si contártelo aún.**

― **¿Acaso intentas protegerme de mí mismo también?** ―el chico de cabello negro clavó sus ojos rojizos en los del rubio.

― **¿No lo harías tú?** ―con una nueva sonrisa, esta vez algo triste pero sincera, Sting contestó la pregunta de su mejor amigo.

― **Estás cargando con más de lo que debes, como siempre** ―respondió con regaño pero aún más preocupación.

― **Está bien, soy un chico fuerte** ―recogiendo a Lector de la cama improvisada hecha con su chaqueta del colegio contestó―, **además, sé que si algún día cargo con más de lo que soporto puedo contar contigo ¿no?** ―le cerró un ojo y Rogue puso los ojos en blanco, con Sting las charlas serias no duraban más que un par de minutos.

― **Vete de una vez** ―le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que Sting devolvió con creces.

― **Te esperamos mañana para cenar, ahora que lo sabes no tendrás problema con verlo** ―para sorpresa de Rogue la seriedad volvió a la cara de Sting―. **Escucha… el abuelo intentará no quemar la casa al cocinar, así que a ti te toca llevar comida de la señorita, si de verdad quieres que cenemos véndele tu alma para que nos cocine algo.**

Rogue rió y siguió haciéndolo aún después de que Sting cerrase la puerta tras de él.

… _Se avecinaban días difíciles, pero no estaban solos…_

 **.**

 **[ R & S ]**

 **.**

El día había estado brillante y cálido.

 _Como si reflejara lo que en vida fue su abuelo._

Sting dejó salir un suspiro más mientras veía el cielo ya nocturno, todo había pasado como la señorita lo había dicho, simplemente su abuelo se había ido a dormir y ya no había despertado, esa misma mañana no había terminado de salir de la habitación de su abuelo cuando Rogue y Minerva llegaron a su casa, la señorita se encargó de todo lo referente a lo legal y a la parte de la ceremonia fúnebre, así como su abuelo se lo había pedido, y Rogue ―con Fro y Lector― se quedó junto con él hasta que pudo dejar la habitación.

 _Aunque ni una lágrima salió de él._

Cuando su abuelo le contó que su vida se acercaba a su fin, le había dicho que cuando sucediese sonriese para todos y demostrara que vivir con él había sido mejor de lo que la mayoría pensó cuando un anciano decidió hacerse cargo de un pequeño de siete años, y Sting estaba decidido a cumplirlo, porque así había sido.

 _Él siempre cumplía sus promesas._

Y por eso estaba ahí, bajo el árbol de roble a casi media noche esperando a Rogue y a Minerva.

― **Juro que tu abuelo era más loco que tú** ―Minerva se acercó a él, vestía un pantalón negro y un abrigo café en lugar de las propias de su rango en el templo, lo que era toda una eventualidad y por lo que Sting se le quedó mirando extrañado―. **¿Qué?** ―alzó una ceja―. **No iba a cometer este sacrilegio usando la ropa con que coloco las ofrendas a diario.**

Sting se aguantó la risa.

En una época Minerva fue una chiquilla peleonera y violenta que jamás imaginó terminaría sirviendo en un templo, hasta que un día su esencia espiritual atrajo un espíritu hambriento que la utilizó como alimento y como un títere hasta casi matarla, si no hubiese sido por el abuelo de Rogue, el espíritu habría logrado su objetivo.

 _Minerva aún tenía las marcas en sus muñecas que se lo recordaban._

― **No creo que tenga nada de malo** ―Rogue llegó después cargando una pequeña ánfora―. **El abuelo Skia decía que lo que menos importaba era el cuerpo que se dejaba al partir, si el abuelo Weiss quería sus cenizas enterradas bajo el roble, las leyes del templo no debieron oponerse.**

― **Yo opino igual** ―Minerva suspiró―, **pero aún no soy la que mando, o al menos no con toda la ley** ―sonrió con suficiencia.

― **¡Entonces empecemos, equipo** _ **Roba Cenizas**_ **!** ―declaró Sting alzando la pala y los otros dos rodaron los ojos ante el nombre.

 _Aunque no era del todo incorrecto._

Luego de que el cuerpo de su abuelo fuese cremado, Minerva y Rogue se habían encargado de robar las cenizas de su abuelo de la gruta del templo para cumplir su última voluntad.

 _Descansar en las raíces del viejo roble que representaba su vida._

Tardaron tres horas hasta llegar a las raíces, y un par más para terminar la misión. Les dolía la espalda, los brazos y el sueño les ganaba, pero ninguno dejó de esforzarse y ninguno dejó de reír recordando a los abuelos hasta que las cenizas descansaron donde debían y la última pala de arena selló ese lugar de descanso.

― **Tengo hambre…** ―dijo Sting tirándose al suelo en donde Fro, Lector, Minerva y Rogue ya estaban tirados.

― **Cocinaré algo más tarde…** ―la señorita cerró los ojos.

― **Está amaneciendo…** ―susurró Rogue viendo el cielo.

― **¡Shhh! Nada de bulla hasta que el sol salga por completo…**

 _Los tres rieron recordando al viejo Weiss._

Amanecía, la vida de ellos continuaba.

… _Y los recuerdos siempre permanecerían…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sus comentarios siempre son muy agradecidos.**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

No me culpen, está etiquetado hurt/confort (?) D:

SI tienen suerte solo tendrán que leer dos caps más de esto. xD Si tienen suerte…

Espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y felices fiestas.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Nymerya**

Vosotras adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Guest** : xD na boda Jerza siempre sería genial .*w* Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por los favs y follows.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Preocupar

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Después de un lago tiempo, un nuevo cap. Creo que quedan dos caps… Espero lo disfruten. Gracias por sus comentarios.

¡Espero lo disfruten! **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y hecha con amor es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogos.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Narración.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **3**

 **] PREOCUPAR [**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Frunció el ceño ante el plato medio lleno.

Rogue no había querido decirle nada pero ver eso por cuarta vez en una semana ya era preocupante.

― **¿No vas a terminar de comer? Aún tenemos tiempo** ―la pregunta fue recibida con una sonrisa y un gesto vago de sus hombros.

― **Naah, comí en casa antes de venir** ―Sting se bebió todo el jugo y se levantó―. **Además quiero ir por el parque hoy, tengo que pasar a comprar el jabón anti-pulgas de Lector, mejor vamos con tiempo** ―Rogue soltó un suspiro, habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte del abuelo de Sting y este parecía cada vez más decaído a pesar de querer aparentar lo contrario, sin embargo para él, quien lo había conocido de toda la vida, esa melancolía que lo había comenzado a rondar, esa tristeza que opacaba su otrora deslumbrante sonrisa era más que obvia.

 _Eso, y su falta de apetito._

― **Vamos** ―Rogue se levantó luego de beber su té y llevar todos los platos a la cocina para lavarlos, si se iban sin hacerlo Minerva los dejaría sin cenar.

― **Hace tiempo no veo a las hermanas platinadas** ―le dijo Sting mientras le ayudaba a secar los platos.

― **¿Las hermanas platinadas?**

― **Las que conocimos en el templo en Año Nuevo. Las vi un par de veces después ¿No recuerdas que te lo conté?** ―le miró con un puchero que casi lo hacía ver como el Sting de siempre.

― **Oh…** ―Rogue se concentró en el plato en su mano―, **supongo que han estado ocupadas** ―no dijo más y pasó el último de los trastes al rubio para luego secarse las manos con una toalla de cocina―. **No sería raro que ya no las veas más. No deberías preocuparte por eso, la gente va y viene** ―aconsejó sin quitar la vista del trapo de cocina.

― **Eso lo dices porque eres un anti-social…** ―Sting puso los ojos en blanco y se agachó a rascarle la cabeza a Lector quien había llegado a jalarle el ruedo de los pantalones del colegio―. **En serio, Rogue** ―subió su rostro al chico azabache y la verdadera sonrisa que Rogue tanto extrañaba se hizo presente―. **¿Qué harías sin mí? Eres un caso perdido en el mundo de la socialización.**

Rogue chasqueó la lengua para ocultar su sonrisa.

… _Tal vez se estaba preocupando de más…_

 **.**

 **[ R & S ]**

 **.**

Una semana después las encontró.

 _Ambas chicas miraban las aves con cara de estar preocupadas._

Sting decidió animarlas un poco.

― **Belcebú, Yukino** ―saludó sentándose junto a la que no era peligrosa―. **¿Engordando palomas hoy también?**

― **¡Belcebú tu trasero!** ―Sorano intentó alcanzarlo pero Yukino había funcionado como la pared que él había previsto.

― **Sting Sama, buenos días** ―saludó la otra con una sonrisa un tanto triste―. **¿Cómo está?**

― **Yo bien** ―dijo lo que venía diciendo desde hacía meses y en realidad no sentía, él sabía que esa esa respuesta no era para engañar a los demás sino más bien para engañarse a sí mismo―. **¿Ustedes? Pareces triste** ―se atrevió a decir.

― **Oh, bueno…** ―Yukino bajó la mirada y Sorano se levantó de la banca sin decir nada más―. **¡Hermana!** ―Yukino se levantó pero no hizo a seguirla.

― **¿Qué le sucede a la loca?** ―preguntó extrañado, Yukino soltó un suspiro, tomó la mochila en el suelo y se disculpó con una reverencia gentil―. **Alguien de la familia está muy enfermo** ―informó con una nueva sonrisa triste―, **y mi hermana no está bien por eso. Perdón.**

El chico miró hacia la joven de cabello largo y platinado.

 _Tal vez no debió meterse._

Si era sincero consigo mismo había sido algo hipócrita querer ayudar cuando él mismo no buscaba que alguien le ayudase con su propio dolor interno que se esforzaba en ocultar.

― **No, yo… lo siento. Yo no debí venir a fastidiarla.**

― **Yo creo que eso no fue incorrecto** ―Yukino le habló con sinceridad y su sonrisa real―, **hace tiempo no la había visto con esa energía** , **aunque la intentase usar para lastimarle, me alegró verla así… Debo irme** ―informó y con una cabezada sutil la chica corrió tras su hermana, Yukino casi tropieza y cae de cara en la fuente, pero al final llegó jadeante y con una gran sonrisa con su hermana quien se había detenido a esperarla.

 _Por más que se hiciese la mala, era una buena chica._

― **Debería ir a comprar mi cena** … ―Sting miró hacia el cielo que se llenaba con las luces del atardecer, había salido por eso pero en ese momento no se le antojaba nada en especial, de hecho lo único que se le antojaba era tardar lo máximo posible en volver a su casa.

 _Una casa que ya no era un hogar desde que el abuelo se había ido._

Todo ese lugar se sentía tan vacío.

… _Se quedó en la banca hasta que su móvil sonó…_

 **.**

 **[ R & S ]**

 **.**

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y fingió estar molesto.

 _O al menos un poco._

La otra parte de él se alegraba de que Sting volviese a hacer el impetuoso que entraba a su habitación cuando le daba la gana.

― **¡Toca antes de entrar!** ―reganó aún mirando su cuaderno.

― **¿Por qué? ¿Para qué no vea tus cosas sucias?** ―Rogue se volteó extrañado, esperaba a Sting y no a Minerva―. **¿Creíste que era Sting?** ―el chico asintió y fue incapaz de ocultar su sin sabor―. **Deberías decirle que extrañas que venga a armar un escándalo para despertarte y a cualquier hora del día. Tú y yo sabemos que no está del todo bien.**

― **¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú?** ―escogió esa pregunta y no mentir negando que extrañaba eso.

― **Porque a mí no me va a escuchar. Así como tú no me estás escuchando** ―alzó una ceja―. **¿No se supone que tú eres el racional de esa relación?** ―las mejillas de Rogue ganaron color y trató de ignorar la mirada de Minerva observando a su gatito Frosh jugar con sus pies.

No le gustaba darle vueltas a eso, él y Sting estaban bien solo como amigos.

 _Eso era lo que se decía él._

Aunque estaba al tanto de sus propios sentimientos no estaba seguro de querer arriesgarlo todo pensando en la posibilidad de algo más.

― **No sé de qué hablas. ¿A qué viniste?**

― **A decirte que hoy fui a dejarle una ofrenda de sake al abuelo Weiss y** _ **tal vez**_ **espié un poco adentro de la casa de Sting.**

― **¿Tal vez?** ―Rogue alzó una ceja y recibió a Frosh cuando saltó a su regazo―. **¿Forzaste la entrada?**

― **Me ofendes, soy una sacerdotisa** ―Minerva sacó algo del bolsillo de su traje―. **Siempre he tenido las llaves** ―Rogue sonrió con eso, esa debió ser su primera opción.

― **¿Y?**

― **Todo está ordenado y el refrigerador casi vacío. Fue terrorífico. Fue peor que entrar a una casa poseída por espíritus** ―la sacerdotisa fingió un escalofrío―. **Casi te llamo para que trajeses tu rosario, arco y flechas a exorcizar todo. Sentí que había entrado a la dimensión desconocida.**

Rogue sintió una gran preocupación.

Que Sting, el desordenado, inquieto y siempre hambriento Sting tuviese así la casa le producía un nudo en el estómago, últimamente no llegaba al templo más que un par de veces a la semana y cuando llegaba apenas y comía a pesar de que Minerva siempre preparaba su comida favorita ―aunque ella negara que lo hacía por el rubio―, y eso era más que terrorífico.

― **¿Y tú quieres que haga algo cuando sabes que él no quiere decirme nada? ¿Sabes cuántas veces le he preguntado como está y me ha dicho que está bien?**

― **¿Y está bien?** ―Minerva se puso las manos en la cadera y lo miró fijamente.

― **Él dice que sí… lo dice todo el tiempo, tú lo sabes.**

― **No te pregunté qué dice él, te pregunté si él está bien** ―Minerva esperó la respuesta pero al ver a Rogue desviar su mirada al lomo del gato vestido de rana y acariciarlo sobre la tela entendió que no obtendría respuesta―. **¿Sabes, Rogue? Tu abuelo nos enseñó a exorcizar espíritus con pergaminos, arcos y flecas, oraciones y rosarios, pero también nos enseñó que lo que una persona generalmente necesita es a** _ **su**_ **persona más importante a su lado. Y no necesito de mis dones de clarividencia para saber que esa persona eres tú.**

― **¿Sabes lo raro que es escuchar de ti esos discursos?** ―habló casi insolente.

― **Lo sé** ―sonrió de medio lado―. **Y que yo te dé un sermón así debería ser suficiente para que te des cuenta que tan mal está la situación** ―la sacerdotisa se volteó hacia la puerta―. **Escucha, sé que a pesar de tus dones renunciaste a seguir el camino de tu abuelo como monje, pero espero que no hayas renunciado de la misma manera a ser una buena persona. Digo, si no quieres ser un** _ **algo más**_ **, al menos sé un buen amigo.**

Rogue no subió la mirada hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

… _Y entonces decidió hacer una visita sorpresa…_

 **.**

 **[ R & S ]**

 **.**

Se cansó de tocar el timbre y decidió usar la antigua entrada.

 _Pidió disculpas al abuelo y trepó por el árbol bajo el cual sus restos descansaban._

― **¡No te hagas el dormido!** ―tocó con fuerza el vidrio de la ventana―. **¡Abre! ¡Demonios!** ―masculló agarrándose con fuerza cuando una ráfaga de viento movió la rama peligrosamente― **¡STING!** ―la golpeó con más fuerza―. **¡Si tengo que romperla la voy a romper!** ―advirtió―. **¡Prefiero pagar una ventana que caerme y tener que pagar la reconstrucción de mi columna!**

Eso pareció convencer al rubio.

― **¿Por qué demonios vienes tan noche a molestar a la gente? ¿No sabes qué hora es?** ―luego de salir de debajo de las sabanas y abrir la ventana, Sting volvió a tirarse a la cama.

― **No son ni las ocho de la noche** ―dijo acomodándose el cabello que el viento había convertido en una selva de nudos, últimamente usaba el cabello largo y se estaba preguntando si tanto cuidado extra valía la pena en su deseo de parecer menos un monje de templo―. **¿Y sabes lo irónico que es que tú de entre todas las personas me diga eso?** ―preguntó amarrando su cabello en una cola alta.

― **¿Qué significa irónico?** ―la diversión en su voz fue obvia y algo dentro de Rogue encontró consuelo―. **¿Es ironía que tu abuelo fuese calvo y tu parezcas modelo de champú? Y no digo que te veas mal, no malentiendas.**

Rogue negó con una sonrisa.

― **No, pero te daré un ejemplo** ―Rogue se sentó en la cama y le rascó detrás de la oreja al gato de Sting que se había acercado a saludarlo―. **Irónico es que tu gato se llame lector y tú con costo lees la parte de atrás de la caja de cereal.**

Sting le tiró una almohada.

― **¡Yo si leo!** ―reclamó.

Rogue le tiró la almohada de vuelta.

― **¿Y qué fue lo último que leíste?** ―retó con la mirada, a pesar de la poca luz no tuvo duda de que Sting cada día parecía más ojeroso y cansado.

Era obvio que a pesar de que se acostaba temprano no dormía en lo absoluto.

― **He estado leyendo la saga de la "La Llave Celestial"**

― **¿La "Llave Celestial"?** **¿Una saga?** ―la sorpresa lo continuó desviando del tema que había llegado a tratar.

― **Sí, es la saga favorita de Yukino y decidí leerlo para platicarlo con ella.**

― **¿Yukino?** ―Rogue frunció el ceño tratando de ubicar el nombre―. **¿La menor de aquellas hermanas?**

― **Sí, ella misma** ―Sting sonrió y Rogue guardó un pesado silencio―. **Es muy amable. El demonio de su hermana no ha estado cumpliendo con su papel de hermana mayor y la ha estado preocupando de más.** _ **Es una egoísta…**_ ―soltó lo último en un murmullo, le molestaba grandemente que Yukino cargara no solo con el problema de salud de su familiar, sino también con el estado anímico de su hermana, para él era odioso cargar a las personas de esa manera cuando ella misma en lugar de ser una carga debía ser un pilar para los demás, especialmente para su hermana menor― **. Cuando me la topo en el parque trato de animarla, sonríe mucho cuando hablamos de cosas que le gustan, ella me recomendó esos libros.**

― **¿La ves en el parque? ¿Ahí es a dónde vas después de clases?** ―desde hacía semanas Sting se desaparecía después de la última clase, ahora entendía el por qué.

― **Sip, por la fuente. A la loca le gusta alimentar palomas. Yukino dice que es porque es amable pero yo creo que solo las quiere convencer de que es buena para atraparlas y arrancarles todas las plumas** ―Rogue negó con un bufido―. **Lo digo en serio, aunque es un demonio está obsesionada con los ángeles, seguro porque ella dejó de ser uno para unirse a las tinieblas** ―el chico se cruzó los brazos tras la nuca cuando Rogue volvió a negar y miró el cielorraso―. **Como sea, ¿por qué preguntas?**

― **Por nada** ―Rogue subió los hombros―, **solo me preguntaba, hace tiempo no vienes al templo en las tardes. Me…** _ **preocupe**_ **…** ―dijo en murmullo lo último.

― **¿Te preocupaste?** ―Sting volvió a mirarlo, Rogue no estaba seguro si estaba feliz o no de que él hubiese escuchado eso.

― **Sí, bueno…** ―decidió seguir siendo sincero―. **Últimamente no comes bien, ni siquiera tienes comida en tu refrigerador y además…**

― **¿Cómo sabes eso?** ―Sting le miró extrañado para luego fruncir el ceño―. **¿Viniste a espiarme?**

― **Yo, no… Minerva vino a dejar la ofrenda al abuelo y…**

― **¡Y vino a espiarme!** ―Molestó se sentó en la cama―. **¿¡Aunque les he dicho que estoy bien!?**

― **Escucha Sting, nadie vino a espiarte, solo estamos preocupados, has estado…**

― **¡Bien! ¡Estoy bien!** ―dijo de nuevo, el azabache no estuvo seguro si se lo decía a él o a sí mismo―. **¡El abuelo murió tranquilo y cumplimos su último deseo! ¿¡Por qué estaría mal!?**

― **No es fácil superar algo así, lo sé, yo mismo…** ―Rogue se llevó una mano al rostro en frustración―, **yo mismo aún lidió con eso, con la muerte de ambos, de tu abuelo y el mío…**

Sting lo miró fijamente y pareció bajar la guardia.

― **Lo sé** ―dijo en un susurro, claro que lo sabía, y por eso no quería ser una carga para él. Rogue, ya fuese por su don o por su mera esencia, era una persona más susceptible a ese tipo de emociones, por eso prefería vivir aislado de las personas, porque era difícil para él lidiar con las emociones propias y las que provenían de los demás.

 _Él sabía cuánto había padecido su amigo por eso._

Y Rogue era su persona más importante, no quería cargarlo con lo que él podía cargar por sí mismo.

 _No estaba siendo fácil, pero estaba casi seguro que podría con ello._

― **Lo siento…** ―susurró Sting.

― **No, yo lo siento** ―Rogue le dio una pequeña sonrisa que parecía intentar ser una ofrenda de paz―. **Yo debí hacer algo antes, yo sabía mejor que nadie como debiste haberte estado sintiendo. Le prometimos a los abuelos cuidarnos hasta de nosotros mismos ¿No?**

Sting asintió con una sonrisa cansada.

― **Los viejos piden cosas fastidiosas…**

― **Ni me lo digas** …

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y rompieron a reír.

Luego de eso el silencio y la vieja casa se llenó con el sonido de la vieja madera crujiendo por el fuerte viento de esa noche.

― **Ven** ―Sting palmeó a su lado en la cama―, **no vas a salir por la ventana con este viento.**

― **¿Para algo está la puerta, no?**

― **Esa ya no es una opción para ti. ¡Sales por donde entras!** ―lo señaló Sting con el dedo―. **¿Qué tu abuelo no te enseñó modales. ¡Si entraste por la ventana, sales por la ventana!**

― **¡Sting hablando de modales!** ―Rogue chistó pero igual se quitó las tenis y se acostó junto a Sting con los brazos tras la nuca―. **Dejando de lado el absurdo de lo que dices, es escalofriante que te importen tanto los modales,** **tal vez debí traer mi arco y flecha y un rosario como dijo la** _ **señorita**_ **.**

― **¿Te atreverías a exorcizarme?** ―le miró burlón―. **¿Qué no habías abandonado esa vida?**

― **Lo que sea para que no actúes tan raro** ―volteó a mirarlo―. **A la señorita también le dio escalofríos ver esta casa ordenada.**

Sting no contestó.

 _¿Qué iba a decirle?_

 _¿Qué no salía casi de su habitación para no pensar en que su abuelo ya no estaba?_

 _¿Qué todo estaba en el mismo orden en que el abuelo lo había dejado?_

No.

 _No lo preocuparía de más, él podía con eso._

― **Sting…** ―el tono tan serio de Rogue lo hizo prestar atención de nuevo―, **esa chica Yukino…**

― **Entiendo** ―lo interrumpió el rubio―, **quieres saber sobre ella ¿no?**

Rogue dejó su pregunta de lado y decidió asentir.

… _En ese asunto era mejor ir paso a paso…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sus comentarios siempre son muy agradecidos.**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Quería aclarar algo, en este fic el que sean homosexuales no es importante, es decir, generalmente en los fics BL su preferencia sexual lleva un gran foco, acá no. Acá se gustan y ya y lo demás les da igual a ellos y a los demás. Son dos personas que se gustan/aman y punto. Como debería ser. Es utópico pero me gusta así.

PD: Esto no es triángulo amoroso. Sting solo es un alma gentil que le gusta ayudar a la gente y por eso quiere ayudar a Yukino y a su hermana.

¿Qué teorías tienen? O:

Espero les haya gustado el cap. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras amables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Nymeria**

 **MinSul6011**

Vosotras amables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Guest:** Sí, pobre Sting. QwQ Pero al menos el abuelo se fue tranquilo. Mil gracias por leer y por tu comentario. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por los favs y follows.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. Intentar

**.**

* * *

 **.**

No sé preocupen, esto ya casi acaba. xDD Este el penúltimo cap.

¡Espero lo disfruten! **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y hecha con amor es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogos.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Narración.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **4**

 **] INTENTAR [**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No la veía desde la semana pasada y por eso se apuró hacia ella.

― **¡Hey, Yu!** ―casual se sentó a su lado, la chica dejó de mirar las palomas y sonrió―. **¿Cómo estás?**

La chica no contestó.

― **¿Acaso la loca está enojada contigo otra vez?**

― **Esta vez no me va a perdonar** ―la chica pestañeó para contener las lágrimas, Sting la miró preocupado.

― **Oye, tu hermana está loquita pero te ama… No creo que haya algo que no te perdone.**

― **Yo prometí ir con ella a ver el Festival de las Aves…** ―Yukino apretó sus puños con fuerza sobre la falda tableada de su uniforme―, **y no podré ir…**

― **¿Y no hay forma de que vayas?**

La chica negó.

― **Insistí a papá y mamá, pero…** ―las lágrimas finalmente ganaron la batalla y humedecieron sus mejillas―. **Lo siento…**

― **Pero si es culpa de tu mamá y tu papá no debería enojarse contigo…** ―Yukino se llevó una mano apuñada a su pecho y negó.

― **Todo es mi culpa…** ―la joven se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta rosa del uniforme y se levantó de la banca―. **Lo siento, Sting Sama** ―se obligó a sonreír―. **No debería estar llorando, mi hermana es quien la pasa peor** ―tomó el bolso en el suelo, dio su usual reverencia de despedida y se volteó, sin embargo, en lugar de irse volvió a voltearse―. **Gracias por siempre ser tan amable conmigo, Sting Sama, y también por ser amable con mi hermana, por favor, siga brindándonos así su amistad… a ambas** ―Sting solo pudo asentir con un movimiento de cabeza y con una sonrisa menos triste la chica salió corriendo, a lo lejos Sting pudo ver que la madre de las hermanas se acercaba al parque y la saludaba cuando ella llegó a su lado.

― **Creo que nos parecemos…** ―susurró el rubio mirando al cielo.

Sonrió con tristeza.

… _Ambos se hacían los fuertes cuando en realidad no lo eran…_

 **.**

 **[ R & S ]**

 **.**

Se suponía que el baño era para los gatos.

Pero al final los que estaban empapados eran ellos dos.

― **¡Te dije que no lo soltaras!** ―Rogue le reclamó mientras intentaba ver en donde se había metido Frosh, cuando a ese gato le quitaban su disfraz de rana se volvía algo violento.

― **¿¡Y que querías que hiciera si me clavó las garras en el brazo!?**

― **¡SOSTENERLO!** ―reclamó frustrado pasándose la mano por la cara para quitar todo el agua que Frosh le tiró mientras se sacudía a sí mismo.

― **¿¡Así cómo tú sostuviste a Lector!?**

― **¡Al menos sé dónde está tu gato!**

― **¡Atrapado en esa rama!** ―el rubio señaló la dichosa rama a más de tres metros del suelo.

― **¡No está atrapado!**

― **¿A no?**

― **No** ―dijo con firmeza―, **así como subió, baja** ―el azabache bufó y se levantó a atrapar al gato que se había metido bajo el piso de madera de esa zona del templo―. **¡Ayúdame, quieres!**

― **Pues así como entró, sale…** ―le devolvió la respuesta y le sacó con la lengua, Rogue le lanzó una mirada venenosa pero eso solo hizo sonreír a Sting.

 _Y, al final eso hizo sonreír Rogue._

Aunque Sting aún no comía como era debido, al menos ya no parecía tan apagado.

― **Como sea…** ―el chico rubio se colocó las manos tras la nuca―. **Te encargo a Lector, tengo que ir saliendo.**

― **¡Hey! ¿¡A dónde demonios** _ **AUCH**_ **!?** ―Rogue jaló una pata de Frosh mientras le reclamaba a Sting y se terminó ganando un arañazo―. **¡Frosh! ¿¡Soy yo, Rogue!?** ―el minino le miró con desconfianza y cuando el chico le mostró la pijama de rana, por fin decidió salir―. **Así que así de fácil era…** ―susurró para sí mismo y colocó a su gato en su regazo―. **¿Oye, a dónde vas?** ―volteó a ver al rubio pero este ya no estaba―. **Maldito, Sting…** ―masculló llevando a Frosh a la jaula de mascotas, no le gustaba meterlo ahí pero huiría de nuevo a menos de que le pusiese la pijama y no podía ponérsela aún porque estaba mojado.

― **¿Y Sting?** ―Minerva quien llevaba un montón de amuletos en una caja preguntó.

― **Se acaba de ir** ―respondió con un mohín de labios.

― **Vaya, pues bueno. Te tocará hacerlo solo.**

― **¿Hacer qué?** ―frunció el ceño.

― **Sacar los demás amuletos y adornos para el festival de la cosecha. ¡Muévete!**

― **¡Pero faltan tres semanas para eso!**

― **Hay que limpiarlos y purificarlos** ―le recordó―. **Menos movimiento de boca y mueve el culo** ―la sacerdotisa desapareció por el pasillo dejándolo más fastidiado que antes.

― **Y con esa boca purifica…** ―masculló para luego chillar de dolor cuando Lector cayó con garras afuera sobre su cabeza después de bajar entre ramas y lanzarse desde la última a su cabeza.

― **Demonios, hoy estoy de mala suerte…** ―se quejó―. **Creo que necesito un maldito amuleto…**

Frosh asintió desde su prisión.

Y a pesar de que Rogue los sacó de la bodega, no tomó ninguno.

… _Ya el rubio le había regalado uno en Año Nuevo…_

 **.**

 **[ R & S ]**

 **.**

Las dos hermanas estaban en la misma banca pero no se hablaban.

Sting lanzó un suspiro.

 _No podía creer que aún Sorano estuviese enojada con ella._

― **¡Hey, tu hermanita no tiene la culpa!** ―se acercó a ellas decidido a hacer entrar en razón a esa terca, Yukino le miró y negó pero él continuó―. **¿Quieres comportarte como una hermana mayor una vez en tu vida?**

Para su sorpresa, Sorano no se lanzó a golpearlo.

― **¿Me estás ignorando?** ―con la punta del zapato golpeó el zapato de la chica―. **¿Me vas a dar el tratamiento del frío como a Yukino?**

― **Eres un idiota…** ―Sorano se levantó de la banca, tomó su mochila y se alejó del lugar, las palomas salieron huyendo a su paso.

― **¿¡Qué demonios le pasa a tu hermana!?** ―miró incrédulo a Yukino.

― **Ella…** ―la chica miró a las palomas volver al suelo y comer el alimento que Sorano les había traído―. **Es difícil…**

Sting soltó un suspiro.

― **¿Yo lo empeoré, cierto?** ―se rascó la nuca cohibido y se sentó en la banca, no era su intención ser tan hostil con Sorano pero desde hacía días la veía con esa actitud para con Yukino.

 _No era justo._

― **No estoy segura…** ―la chica sonrió con tristeza―, **pero sé que sus intenciones fueron buenas.**

― **De buenas intenciones está pavimentado el camino al infierno…** ―dijo en un murmullo y Yukino rió.

Luego de eso, y al igual que los otros días se quedaron hablando hasta que él debía irse a comer al templo.

Una promesa que le había hecho a Rogue.

… _Cuando llegó al templo, estaba cansado, demasiado cansado…_

 **.**

 **[ R & S ]**

 **.**

Esa tarde había salido tarde del colegio y pensó que no las vería.

 _Pero ahí estaban._

Se acercó a ellas dispuesto a pedir disculpas a Sorano, pero se sorprendió cuando ella le habló.

― **¡Por fin llegas!** ―le reclamó como si hubiesen pactado alguna hora para verse, Yukino la miró igual de sorprendido que él.

― **¿Eh? Oye, yo no sé qu-**

― **¡Shh!** ―le silenció― **¡Escucha porque no lo repetiré y tú eres lento!**

― **¿Disculpa, qué?**

― **¡SHHHHH!** ―lo silenció de nuevo enojada―. **Dije que escuches** ―Sting iba a hablar de nuevo pero al ver el repentino cambió en su actitud molesta a una un tanto cohibida la dejó hablar―. **Tienes razón, nunca he sido la hermana mayor que Yukino merece…** ―la mencionada iba a negar eso pero al final no dijo nada―, **lo sé mejor que nadie, pero te aseguro que desde que mamá y papá la trajeron a casa la he amado…** ―la chica contuvo las lágrimas por puro orgullo―. **No estoy enojada con ella** ―se levantó de la banca―, **y cómo prueba de ello te pido que seamos amigos, Yukino dijo que era buena idea… aunque yo no lo crea…**

Sting parpadeó más confundido aún.

Yukino en cambio sonrió encantada.

― **Hermana…**

― **Si no estás seguro, respóndeme después…** ―la azorada joven tomó sus cosas y antes de que Sting pudiese evitarlo salió corriendo.

― **¡Hermana!** ―Yukino se levantó pero no hizo a seguirla, solo suspiró y miró triste a las palomas.

― **¿¡Qué demonios acaba de pasar!?**

― **Lamento que mi hermana sea tan difícil…** ―se disculpó ella.

― **Difícil es un halago…** ―el joven se llevó la mano a la frente, un dolor de cabeza y un mareo lo hicieron parar en lo que estaba por decir, últimamente eran muy frecuentes.

 _Aunque evitaba hacerlos evidentes frente a los demás._

― **¿Sting Sama?** ―Yukino le miró sumamente preocupada, una nube cubrió el sol del ocaso y todo se volvió oscuro.

― **No es nada** ―negó con una sonrisa y se sentó en la banca para no terminar cayéndose―. **¿No te vas aún?**

― **Yo, no puedo irme aún…** ―respondió ella.

― **Es un poco tarde para quedarte sola** ―le dijo con su actitud fresca―, **me quedaré a protegerte un rato.**

― **Sting Sama… creo que no debería hacerlo más…** ―el chico la miró sin entender.

― **¿Es por lo que le dije a Sorano la última vez?** ―Yukino no respondió, la nube que tapaba al sol liberó a todo de su sombra y la mirada de Sting se clavó en la de ella.

 _Y entonces entendió todo._

Yukino le sonrió con tristeza.

― **No es algo por la cual Sting Sama tenga algo de culpa…**

Sting iba a responder pero Yukino negó de nuevo.

 _Él entendió que no había nada que pusiese hacer._

Cuando llegó al templo intentó mostrarse alegre.

… _Sin embargo todo se puso negro, y cayó contra el piso de madera…_

 **.**

 **[ R & S ]**

 **.**

El doctor lo pinchó y él se tragó una maldición.

― **Con esto estará bien, son vitaminas. No parece tener anemia, pero lo sabremos cuando los resultados de los exámenes de laboratorio lleguen.**

Minerva asintió y acompañó al doctor a la salida.

― **Te digo que estoy bien…** ―Sting miró ansioso el reloj, hacía dos noches se había desmayado, y el día anterior lo había pasado por completo en el hospital, pensó que ya lo dejarían en paz pero ese día no lo habían dejado solo ni una sola vez y él quería ir a hablar con Yukino.

Tal vez había sido el descanso obligatorio del desmayo, pero se había dado cuenta que podía ayudar a las hermanas augurio.

― **No lo pareces** ―Rogue se sentó en la silla frente a su cama―. **No pienses que vas a salir.**

― **No eres mi madre, Rogue.**

― **Y me alegra no serlo, debió ser difícil para tu madre dar a luz a un cabezón como tú…**

Sting casi ríe.

 _Casi._

― **Necesito ir a un lugar, volveré en un rato.**

― **No irás a ningún lado.**

― **No me lo vas a impedir.**

― **¿Quieres apostar? No te dejaré salir de esa cama…** ―La manera en que Rogue lo miró lo hizo frustrarse y sentir calor en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo, él entendía perfectamente lo que era.

 _Siempre lo había entendido._

― **Rogue…** ―Sting soltó un suspiro mientras los dos gatos maullaban a su lado como queriendo darle ánimos―. **Te juro que es un momento, solo tengo qu-**

― **Solo tienes que descansar** ―le cortó el azabache―. **Basta Sting, no vas a salir.**

― **Tengo que ayudar a alguien** ―insistió.

― **Del único del que te tienes que preocupar ahora mismo es de ti. Punto.**

― **Rogue…**

― **No** ―sus miradas chocaron.

Sting la retiró primero.

― **Bien, tu ganas…** ―se cruzó de brazos en un berrinche―, **pero al menos tráeme algo de comer si quieres que recupere mis fuerzas.**

― **No voy a caer en esa** ―Rogue le miró con suficiencia―. **Planeas escapar mientras voy por tu comida ¿no?**

Sting infló las mejillas.

― **Me ofendes…** ―masculló―. **Lo digo en serio, tengo hambre…** ―y como si lo hubiese planeado su estómago sonó como el rugido dragón famélico―. **¿Ves?** ―le miró con los mismos ojitos aguados que Frosh y Lector usaban para obtener más croquetas especiales ―y sumamente caras― Fishy Fishy Nyan.

Rogue se mordió la mejilla.

 _Pero igual no pudo resistirlo._

― **Bien, como sea…** ―se levantó de la silla―, **pero vienes conmigo…** ―lo sentenció con el dedo y Sting asintió y se levantó de la cama con cuidado.

― **Como quieras…** ―el chico luchó por aparentar que todo estaba bien mientras intentaba ponerse alguna de las seis pantuflas que veía en el suelo, sabía que solo eran dos reales y las otras cuatro solo eran producto de su mareo.

― **¿Sting?**

― **Voy…** ―le dijo y logró ponérselas y llegar hasta él, el mareo se le pasó y por ello pudo continuar con su plan.

 _Solo esperaba que Rogue no la odiase luego._

― **Rogue…** ―el chico volteó y Sting respiró hondo, controló sus nervios y su corazón desbocado y lo tomó de la camisa, lo acercó a él con una fuerza que sorprendió al azabache y chocó sus labios con los de él.

Rogue se quedó paralizado.

Y a pesar de eso, cuando pudo entender la situación, en lugar de apartarlo, solo se dejó de llevar porque eso que sucedía era algo que él había deseado y hasta imaginado desde hacía tiempo, y la única razón por la que no había pasado ya era porque ambos tenían miedo de dar ese paso más allá de su amistad.

 _Porque asustada el poder perder eso,_

 _Porque siempre asustaba el desear más de lo que se tenía._

 _Porque les asustaba perderse el uno al otro._

― **Perdón…** ―Sting suspiró contra sus labios y antes de que Rogue reaccionara lo tiró a la cama, tomó sus llaves y encerró al azabache en su habitación.

― **¡Sting!**

― **¡Te juro que te besé porque lo sentía!** ―gritó el otro tras su puerta―. **¡Pero de verdad tengo algo importante que hacer!**

Y por ese _algo_ Sting corrió hasta quedar exhausto al llegar al parque.

 _Pero no encontró a ninguna de las hermanas._

Al igual que no había encontrado a nadie en su habitación cuando volvió.

… _Intentando arreglar algo, había arruinado su todo…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sus comentarios siempre son muy agradecidos.**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Sí se preguntan por dónde salió Rogue, fue por la ventana. xD ¿Qué fue a hacer Sting? D:

Espero les haya gustado el cap. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras amables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Nymus**

 **HELL ANGEL BLACK**

 **01FANGIRL**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por los favs y follows.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	5. Continuar

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Último cap del último Stingue en long fic que escribiré. Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo porque he experimentado con ciertos temas. Por cierto, está más largo que los otros caps. xDD Creo que me emocioné, para varias. 7v7)r Espero les guste el final.

¡Que lo disfruten! **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y hecha con amor es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogos.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Narración.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **5**

 **] CONTINUAR [**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Los dos gatos no paraban de perseguirse y eso daba color al aura melancólica de alrededor.

Desde que Sting dejó de llegar al templo el chico de cabello azabache había perdido brillo en su aura, porque Rogue lo tenía, aunque él mismo no se diese cuenta y pensase que él era una mera sombra proyectada gracias a la luz de los que lo rodeaban ―especialmente la de Sting―, para Minerva era curioso que él no lo viese en sí mismo y que incluso alguien con capacidades espirituales limitadas ―casi inexistentes― como el Eucliffe, sí lo pudiese ver, o quien sabe, tal vez Sting tampoco lo veía en su aura y simplemente era que el rubio veía a Rogue de una manera que ni ella misma con sus altos poderes espirituales podía.

Minerva sonrió.

 _Sí, definitivamente era eso._

Rogue y Sting parecían llevar una relación simbiótica, ambos eran diferentes, pero se necesitaban y se complementaban a tal grado que era difícil verlo incluso para ellos mismos, nunca los había visto separados más que unas horas y por eso esa semana que llevaban sin hablarse la preocupaba, algo había pasado esa noche cuando ella los dejó a solas y Rogue volvió silencioso como una sombra al templo y se saltó la cena.

 _Algo que ella creía entender._

― **El dueño ni se aparece pero igual el gato viene todos los días** ―con aire casual se acercó al chico que intentaba leer acostado bajo uno de los árboles de cerezo del templo―. **Cuando vuelva le cobraré todo lo que ese gato se ha comido y rasguñado.**

Rogue no respondió.

Minerva continuó.

― **O mejor aún, te lo cobraré a ti.**

― **¿Y a mí por qué? No es mi gato.**

― **Pero el dueño es** _ **tu**_ **Sting** ―las mejillas de Rogue ganaron color, algo inusual de ver y Minerva sonrió victoriosa.

― **No sé de qué hablas** ―Rogue pasó la página del libro a pesar de que ni siquiera había pasado del primer párrafo, cuando intentaba leer su mente se llenaba de preguntas de las cuales solo la persona que lo evitaba podía dar respuesta, y si Sting lo estaba evitando pues él no iba ser quien se impusiera a su decisión.

 _Sting podía hacer lo que se le viniese en gana._

El beso que le dio en la habitación vino a su mente.

 _«¡Te juró que te besé porque lo sentía!»_ recordó lo que le dijo antes de dejarlo encerrado en la habitación.

 _«¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso? »_ se cuestionó internamente, si de verdad ese beso había sido más que para engañarlo y salir de la casa, Sting ya hubiese ido a aclarar las cosas, pero no había sido así.

Se había apartado más.

― **Si quieres cobrarle a alguien ve y busca a Sting** ―recordó que estaba conversando con Minerva y apartó el libro de sus ojos, para su sorpresa Minerva ya no estaba ahí.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado pensando en los por qué de Sting, el beso y su alejamiento?_

― **Demonios…** ―murmuró fijando de nuevo su vista en el texto del libro.

Lector y Fro llegaron a acurrucarse junto a él.

… _No se dio cuenta porque su mente estaba de nuevo perdida en preguntas…_

 **.**

 **] R & S [**

 **.**

Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sting largó un bostezo y continuó caminando, esa, como las tardes anteriores desde hacía una semana se dirigía al parque apenas terminaban las clases, y eso cuando iba, a veces se quedaba durmiendo hasta la hora de la salida y luego se dirigía a la banca a hablar con Yukino quien cada día parecía más triste, lamentablemente la única que podía ayudar a eliminar la tristeza de la joven no había vuelto a aparecer.

 _Sorano ya no había vuelto al parque._

― **Hey** ―saludó a la joven quien dejó de ver a las palomas y le volteó a ver con una sonrisa triste―. **¿No vendrá, cierto?**

― **MI hermana ya no vendrá…** ―susurró Yukino―, **ella…**

― **Sabes, hoy pasó algo divertido en el colegio** ―Sting cambió el tema de inmediato, no quería que Yukino dijese lo que iba decir porque cuando las palabras se pronunciaban se volvían realidad, o al menos eso sentía él desde que su abuelo fue avisado de que iba a morir.

 _Tal vez si no se lo hubiesen dicho no hubiese pasado._

 _Tal vez él no se hubiese simplemente resignado._

 _Tal vez todo habría sido diferente._

Pero los _"tal vez"_ eran eso, solo _"tal vez"_. Solo suposiciones e hipótesis de algo que no ocurrió como se quería, y por eso Sting se concentraba en ayudar a Yukino y a Sorano sin darle importancia a que él mismo necesitaba descanso y apoyo, que cada día se sentía más cansado, que él mismo vivía en una tristeza profunda desde la muerte de su abuelo y mucho más ahora que Rogue no le había vuelto hablar.

 _Y él no había intentado hablarle tampoco._

En ese momento prefería solo suponer que Rogue estaba molesto y lo despreciaba y no ir y comprobarlo al preguntarle, si él le preguntaba a Rogue y Rogue respondía como él imaginaba que sucedería entonces todo se volvería realidad y no una simple suposición.

No solo un simple temor.

 _Las palabras expresadas volvían todo una realidad._

Sting se concentró en hacer sentir mejor a Yukino.

… _Una persona a lo lejos solo suspiró…_

 **.**

 **] R & S [**

 **.**

Las escaleras se volvieron borrosas a cada paso.

Sting intentó sujetarse de la baranda pero su visión le mostraba dos y la que escogió se desvaneció de entre sus dedos como el aire que se escapó de sus pulmones al caer, el golpe no había sido tan fuerte como para haberlo dejado inconciente de estar en una condición de salud favorable pero su salud cada día estaba peor así que todo se puso negro.

Cuando despertó Minerva le miraba preocupada.

Sting supo que algo andaba muy mal, esa mirada en ella solo podía indicar malas noticias.

― **Tienes que dejar de preocuparte por esas hermanas y preocuparte más por ti mismo, por tu gato y por Rogue** ―le dijo totalmente seria pero sin un ápice de su usual exigencia, esa mañana había ido a dejarle comida y a hablarle sobre lo que vio en el parque, nunca esperó verlo tirado en el suelo en lo alto de la escalera completamente pálido y tan frío como las lapidas de los cementerios que ella siempre prefería evitar, arrastrarlo hasta la cama no había sido tan malo como verlo en ese estado tan deplorable.

― **Tengo que ayudarlas…** ―dijo con una sonrisa leve y que a pesar de todo mostraba el brillo propio de él―, **aún tienen oportunidad de hablarse.**

― **La muerte del abuelo te pesa aún y no te deja actuar con claridad. Estás reflejando en esa relación tus deseos de hablar de nuevo con tu abuelo** ―Sting frunció el ceño pero no respondió―. **Deja de ir a ese lugar, habla con Rogue está preocupado y si quieres hablar del abuelo solo tienes que ir bajo el árbol en que lo sepultamos como el quiso.**

― **No entiendes…**

― **¿Por qué nunca tuve algo como una familia real no entiendo?** ―alzó una ceja y Sting se sintió avergonzado por su comentario.

― **No quise decir eso…**

― **Lo sé** ―sonrió maliciosa―, **pero es bueno aclarar las cosas y evitar malentendidos. Sé de alguien que parece ahogarse en dudas desde hace más de una semana. Hace unos días estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que en lugar de su se té se bebió la leche de Fro.**

Sting casi pudo encontrar las energías para reír.

― **Hice una tontería y no sé si Rogue me perdone…** ―suspiró viendo al techo, no estaba seguro si Rogue entendería o compartiría sus intenciones con ese beso, era difícil de explicar el querer algo más que la amistad intachable que tenían y al mismo tiempo temer por ese más.

― **Pues deja de hacer tonterías y ve y pregúntale, sinceramente no pareces tú mismo. Normalmente solo irías de frente y resolverías todo con tu descaro usual.**

A Sting le sonó fácil al principio, pero entonces todo buscó complicarse dentro de él.

 _¿Y si tal vez no podía existir ese "más"?_

 _¿Y si tal vez por buscar ese "más" terminaba con "menos" o peor aún, con "nada"?_

Más "tal vez"…

Muchos "Tal vez" que podrían convertirse en una nueva pérdida que ya no se podía permitir.

 _No podría soportar algo así._

― **Lo pensaré…** ―dijo por fin, Minerva lo golpeó en la frente.

― **Pensar no es lo tuyo** ―negó con la cabeza y le señaló algo en la mesilla de noche―. **Te dejé la comida ahí, come algo, gana energía y luego ve y solo actúa** ―lo señaló amenazante con el dedo― **¡Nada de pensar!**

Sting soltó una pequeña carcajada.

― **Lo haré, hablaré con ese idiota, pero no ahora. Necesito ir al parque en un rato.**

― **Sting…** ―Minerva soltó un largo suspiro―, **no puedes hacer nada por ellas, esa chica y la hermana mayor, ellas…**

― **No quiero que lo digas** ―cortó el rubio de mal humor y cerró los ojos con fuerza―. **Déjame resolver esto.**

Minerva le miró un momento y luego lo dejó a solas.

 _Ella no podía ayudarlo._

Solo había una persona que podía.

… _Pero tal vez el costo sería muy alto…_

 **.**

 **] R & S [**

 **.**

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando llegó al final de la escalinata.

 _Desde allí Rogue observó el atardecer._

El sol que empezaba a ocultarse estaba casi completamente naranja, pero el amarillo coronaba la parte más alta, sin poderlo evitar pensó en un rubio terco que hoy tampoco había ido a clases, no podía evitar preocuparse cada día más y estaba casi que decidido a ir y buscarlo.

 _Casi._

― **Rogue** ―la sacerdotisa se acercó a paso calmó pero había algo en su aura que lo hizo sentir escalofríos, odiaba con todo su ser el ser capaz de percibir muchas de las cosas que veía―. **Sting no está nada bien** ―la noticia de Minerva llegó en palabras pero Rogue no las había necesitado, la forma en que la energía usualmente controlada del aura de Minerva se revolvía lo decía todo―. **Esta mañana fui a dejarle comida y lo encontré desmayado en el suelo, Rogue, Sting…**

― **¡Él no quiere ayuda!** ―no supo por qué elevó la voz, no supo por qué en lugar de ceder a sus deseos de ayudarlo buscó esa excusa.

― **Como si me hubiese importado alguna vez lo que alguno de ustedes dos quieren** ―lo cortó Minerva sin darle importancia a su tono―. **Escucha, en este momento lo único que tiene valor para Sting eres tú, y lo único que lo ha hecho levantarse de la cama cada día desde la muerte del abuelo ha sido eso y su maldito buen corazón, sabes cómo es, dará todo de sí por ayudar a alguien porque así de estúpido es.**

El azabache la miró sin entender.

Minerva le miró frustrada.

― **Escucha, ¿recuerdas esas chicas de cabello plateado en las fiestas de Año Nuevo?** ―Rogue asintió―. **Sting está tratando de hacer que hablen…**

Rogue bufó.

― **Si él prefiere andar de metiche con ellas yo no…**

― **¡Ya pasó casi un año desde el día en que las vimos, Rogue!** ―esta vez enojada Minerva lo tomó del cuello―. **¡Lo entiendes verdad! ¡Tú viste lo mismo que yo! Sting ha estado yendo al parque para arreglar esa situación. ¡Día tras día!** ―Rogue se soltó del fiero agarre y apretó los puños.

 _Qué estúpido había sido._

Por estar pensando en sí mismo perdió la imagen completa de la situación.

 _¿¡Cómo no pudo verlo!?_

― **Rogue… si Sting sigue intentándolo…**

El chico comenzó a caminar hacia el templo.

― **¿¡Hey, a dónde vas!?**

― **A mi habitación** ―le dijo sin volver a verla y Minerva corrió enojada y lo sujetó del hombro.

― **¿Acaso piensas encerrarte allí y no hacer nada por Sting?**

― **Lo único que puedo hacer por él es** _ **eso**_ **…** ―Minerva parpadeó sorprendida al entender y ver la decisión en los ojos rojizos del chico.

― **Si haces eso, Sting…**

― **Tal vez me odie** ―terminó él por ella―, **pero le prometimos a los abuelos que nos protegeríamos hasta de nosotros mismos, sin importar lo difícil que fuese y aunque él otro no lo pudiese entender…** ―Rogue se soltó del agarre―. **Y en este momento solo puedo protegerlo de esa manera** ―su cara reflejó todo el miedo que sentía de llegar a ser el objetivo de odio del rubio―, **y debo hacerlo, por la promesa y por Sting.**

Minerva soltó un resoplido.

― **Odio este tipo de frases, pero dedo decir que el abuelo Skia estaría orgulloso de ti. Yo casi lo estoy.**

Rogue sonrió un poco.

― **Necesitaré tu ayuda también.**

― **Obviamente. Habla.**

― **¿Crees que puedas contactar con la hermana mayor de la chica?**

― **¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?** ―con una sonrisa de suficiencia Minerva se alejó camino a la capilla del ala este en busca de su rosario.

Rogue corrió a su habitación.

… _Resolvería eso esa misma tarde…_

 **.**

 **] R & S [**

 **.**

La luz del sol aún era lo bastante fuete para marearlo, pero aún así siguió hablando.

 _Intentaría no desmayarse de nuevo._

―… **y entonces Rogue golpeó a mí abuelo con el zapato porque no lo había amarrado bien y se le zafó cuando intentó patearme, el abuelo nos castigó a los dos pero el chichón en su cabeza era tan grande que no parábamos de reír…** ―el chico rió con el recuerdo y miró a Yukino, ella solo asintió―. **¿Pasa algo?**

― **Sting Sama no debería venir más** ―insistió de nuevo―, **y debería ir a buscar a esa persona y arreglar las cosas con él.**

― **Vamos, Yuki, ya te dije que te ayudaré con tu problema y luego…**

― **Mi hermana no vendrá** ―dijo está vez con voz firme y se levantó de la banca, las palomas que comían del pan que Sting les trajo no se perturbaron―. **Yo ya lo acepté, Sting Sama no necesita hacer más. Yo ya no vendré a esperarle más aquí, así que por favor, permítame…**

― **Yukino…** ―Sting se levantó también―. **No pierdas las esperanzas, si tienes aún la oportunidad de hablar con ella deberías continuar intentándolo, si yo pudiera hablar de nuevo con mi abuelo, yo…**

― **Te diría que lo dejes descansar en paz y que vivas tu vida sin ser un idiota** ―la voz de Rogue asustó a Sting y se volteó hacia el lugar de donde procedía, su sorpresa aumentó al verlo con la ropa tradicional del sacerdocio y con el arco que el abuelo Skia le regaló en una de sus manos.

 _Entendió lo que Rogue iba a hacer._

― **No te atrevas** ―siseó―, **esto no tiene nada que ver contigo…**

― **Si tiene que ver contigo tiene que ver conmigo, ¿ya olvidaste la promesa que hicimos? Nos protegeríamos hasta de nosotros mismos.**

― **No hay nada de lo que necesites protegerme, vete Rogue. Yo resolveré esto, yo…**

― **Lamentablemente es de ti mismo de quien te tengo que proteger, así que no puedo hacer caso a tu petición** ―el chico elevó el arco con un movimiento grácil y ceremonioso, su rostro tenía una expresión decidida y casi fría pero por dentro todo parecía estar a punto de romperse con cada latido acelerado de su corazón.

 _Pero estaba decidido._

Sting se tensó más que la cuerda entre los dedos del azabache.

― **¡Rogue!¡No te atrevas! ¡Si esto es por el beso no tienes que desquitarte con ella! ¡Escucha, yo…!**

― **Eso y esto son dos cosas diferentes** ―Rogue tensó por completó la cuerda, no había flecha entre sus dedos pero Sting sabía que no la ocupaba para lo que estaba por hacer y por eso optó por una última medida.

Estiró sus brazos y se colocó como un escudo frente a Yukino.

― **Sting Sama…** ―la chica observó a ambos jóvenes y sonrió con tristeza, entendió, en ese momento esa era la única solución, era lo mejor no solo para ella, sino para Sting, su amigo.

― **Puedes quedarte allí, no hará diferencia** ―habló firme pero de todas maneras Rogue no soltó la cuerda tensada.

― **Si lo haces a pesar de esto no me importa que esa flecha no me dañe, lo harás tú de todos modos. Te lo pido de nuevo, no lo hagas…** ―casi suplicó, y Rogue casi cede.

 _Casi._

Pero Sting era más importante que su futuro propio dolor.

Y por eso Rogue soltó la cuerda.

Sting solo pudo ver una especie de ráfaga brillante salir del arco, no era definida, no era grande, solo un brillo en medio del aire fresco de la tarde que moría, no se movió ni un milímetro a pesar de sentir un cosquilleó incrementar en su cuerpo, pensó que sentiría algo al ser atravesado por una flecha espiritual pero no sintió nada.

 _Absolutamente nada._

No supo si no sintió nada por la misma naturaleza de la flecha, o si no sintió nada porque Yukino evitó que tal flecha lo traspasase al ponerse a último momento frente a él.

― **¡YUKINO!** ―gritó mientras la chica le sonreía con bondad.

― **Es así como debe de ser, Sting Sama** ―la flecha clavada en medio de su pecho tomó forma y brillos plateados comenzaron a salir del lugar en donde se había incrustado el proyectil―. **Yo ya no soy de este mundo, y no debería de estar aquí, no debería estar consumiendo su energía, ni mucho menos destruir su lazo con la persona que más ama…**

― **YUKINO…** ―el chico se acercó a ella, sentía las lágrimas salir y mojar su rostro, por supuesto que ya sabía que Yukino era un espíritu, lo supo desde esa tarde en que el atardecer no se reflejó en su mirada, sabía que Sorano no había vuelto porque no quería estar en el lugar en donde tantos días pasó junto a su querida hermana menor, sabía que Sorano había estado en la banca en más de una ocasión sola y era solo él quien podía ver a Yukino y sus infructuosos intentos de hablarle.

 _De decirle que la perdonara por no haber ido con ella al evento de aves._

 _De no haber podido sobrevivir la enfermedad que se la llevó._

 _De haberse ido tan pronto de su vida._

 _De hablar con su familia al menos una vez más._

― **Sting Sama…** ―la chica puso su mano sobre su mejilla como si lo hubiese querido abofetear con suavidad para hacerlo entrar en razón, sin embargo su mano solo lo atravesó―, **es usted quien me dio su propia fuerza de espíritu para no disolverme en la nada mientras esperaba a mi hermana volver, es usted quien permitió continuar tanto tiempo en este mundo sin volverme un alma en pena o corrupta, no sea usted quien ahora pierda su ser, es así como debe de ser, le estoy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, y le pido perdón por haber sido tan egoísta como para permitirle haber llegado a este estado por ayudarme en mi deseo egoísta** ―Sting negó e intentó decir algo pero no podía―. **Y Rogue Sama** ―la chica se volteó al azabache―. **Gracias por protegerlo a él, y perdóneme por haber puesto su vida en riesgo** ―con una inclinación de cabeza Rogue la perdonó.

También la entendía.

 _Entendía lo que se sentía querer hablar al menos una vez más con alguien que se amaba._

― **Tuve una buena vida, y un gran tiempo extra también** ―continuó con una sonrisa sincera―, **no está mal partir ahora…** ―la chica miró hacia el sol casi completamente escondido y la voz de su hermana la hizo voltear llena de sorpresa.

― **¡YUKINO! ¡YUKI!** ―la joven de larga cabellera plateada corrió hacia ella dejando tirado su bolso―. **¡Yo no sabía!** ―la chica intentó tomar su mano pero no pudo―. **¡Yo no sabía! ¡Oh,Yuki…!** ―su rostro estaba embadurnado de lágrimas, su nariz estaba roja y su voz parecía desgarrarse con tantas cosas que quería decir―. **¡Perdóname!**

― **No me pidas perdón…** ―Yukino estaba segura que de poder hacerlo lloraría en ese momento, de hecho deseaba poder hacerlo, algo tan simple y mundano como poder descargar sentimientos de esa manera ahora cobraba el valor que nunca se le daba en vida―. **Soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón, hermana, rompí la promesa de ir juntas al evento de aves, no pude permanecer a tu lado ayudando a papá a recuperarse, yo…**

― **¡No digas tonterías!** ―la regañó con su usual tono de mandona mientras se limpiaba la nariz en la manga de su uniforme de colegio―. **¡Nada de esto es tu culpa! ¡No es tu culpa que tu corazón se enfermará ¡No quise decir eso que dije! ¡Nunca me enojé contigo, Yuki! ¡Yo solo… solo estaba enojada conmigo misma por no poder salvarte! ¡Soy tu hermana mayor y no pude protegerte! ¡No pude!** ―rompió a llorar de nuevo e intentó a abrazarla a sabiendas de que era imposible, pero para su consuelo esta vez sí pudo hacerlo, parpadeó sorprendida cuando pudo sostener a su pequeña hermana entre sus brazos, así pudo ver un pergamino en el suelo y un rosario rodearlas, a unos pasos de ellas la sacerdotisa que la llegó a buscar al colegio y que casi la llevó arrastrada hasta ahí mantenía una señal con sus manos y los ojos cerrados.

Les daba la última oportunidad de despedirse.

 _No la desaprovecharía._

― **Te quiero, Yuki…** ―Sorano acarició el cabello de su hermana, aunque era del mismo color que el de ella el de Yukino siempre le había parecido más suave, quizá porque ella solía peinarla desde niña―. **Y siempre te voy a querer… no fui la mejor hermana mayor, pero siempre te quise… hubiese preferido morir yo…**

Yukino por fin pudo soltar las lágrimas que deseaba.

― **Yo siempre te admiré, y quise ser como tú, hermana** ―la abrazó con fuerza―. **Nunca pude ser tan fuerte, y por eso… me alegra haber sido yo y no tú, tal vez esta fue mi forma de protegerte…**

― **Tonta…** ―Sorano rió entre lágrimas al igual que Yukino, y poco a poco sintió como lo tangible se volvía tan intocable como el aire―. **Papá y mamá también te extrañan…**

― **Diles que les amo mucho** ―continuó la chica, ya sabía que estaba por desvanecerse por completo, la flecha no solo había sido para romper el ancla que había creado al no haberse ido al mundo espiritual tras su muerte y que la mantenía atrapada, sino también para darle la capacidad de ser notada por ojos no bendecidos con la capacidad de ver más allá del mundo material como lo eran los de su hermana―. **Sabes, hay algo que escribí para ellos y para ti** ―dijo de pronto como si acabase de recordarlo―, **está detrás del cuadro de aves que pintaste para mí en mi cumpleaños… creo, creo que esa fue una de las razones por las que no me pude ir al otro lado… tenía que decírselos…**

― **Siempre tan olvidadiza…** ―Sorano acarició la cara de su hermana y sonrió, su mano traspasó la piel cuando intentó limpiar sus lágrimas―. **Me aseguraré de encontrarlas.**

― **Gracias, hermana** ―Yukino miró de nuevo al cielo ya casi totalmente oscuro―. **Gracias a todos ustedes…** ―con una última sonrisa a su hermana, se desvaneció en cientos de brillos plateados que ascendieron al cielo y parecieron convertirse en las estrellas que alumbraban ya en las alturas, Sorano no estaba segura de lo que vio, pero a último momento le pareció que los brillos formaron la forma de un _shima-enaga_.

 _El ave favorita de su hermana._

― **Gracias…** ―Sorano volvió a limpiarse en la manga de la chaqueta rosa del colegio―. **Gracias por dejarme despedirme apropiadamente de mi hermana… gracias…** ―cayó de rodillas al suelo y se tapó el rostro mientras rompía a llorar de nuevo, Sting se acercó a ella y sin volver a pronunciar ninguna palabra se quedó con Sorano hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

 _Para cuando Sorano se marchó, él ya estaba solo._

Rogue había entendido que no deseaba hablar con él después de lo que había hecho.

… _La noche parecía más fría de lo normal…_

 **.**

 **] R & S [**

 **.**

Terminó de abotonar su camisa y soltó un suspiro largo.

 _Tres días._

Tres días completos habían pasado desde lo sucedido con las dos hermanas y Sting no había dado señas de perdonarlo o de siquiera querer volver a hablarle.

 _O verlo._

Al colegio había faltado todos esos días y según el profesor se había reportado enfermo, Minerva lo había ido a ver a la casa pero le había dicho que al parecer Sting no se había estado quedando allí, a Rogue eso le preocupaba mucho y se odiaba a ratos.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez si había hecho lo correcto.

 _Tal vez se había apresurado._

 _Tal vez debió buscar otra solución._

Incluso se preguntaba que si de haber actuado en conjunto y no por separado habrían encontrado la forma de ayudar mejor a Yukino y a Sorano, si de haber estudiado con su abuelo los secretos del misticismo y el mundo espiritual como le correspondía por su linaje hubiese encontrado una solución mejor o una menos dramática.

― **Tal vez…** ―dijo y negó, no podía seguir así, nada se podía hacer cuando la gente dejaba este mundo, era un ciclo y todos nacían para cumplirlo lo quisieran o no, algunos mucho antes que otros, lo había visto en Yukino cuando la conoció en el templo, le quedaba poco tiempo y así fue como pasó.

Odiaba esa parte de su ser, esa capacidad de ver cuando la muerte rondaba a las personas.

 _Odiaba pensar que algún día la vería en Sting._

― **Eso si vuelvo a verlo…** ―se dijo derrotado y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de colegio, con fuerza apretó el amuleto que una vez le regalase el rubio, a pesar de sus capacidades espirituales, Rogue no era un creyente en la fe de los milagros y los deseos pero aún en ese momento depositó su seca convicción en ese amuleto.

Y no lo hacía porque era un amuleto, lo hacía porque representaba los sentimientos de Sting hacía él.

 _En eso no tenía fe ciega, en eso tenía seguridad completa._

Con un nuevo suspiro miró hacia el arco que le regaló su abuelo y dejó la habitación para ir a desayunar.

 _Sus abuelos se estarían riendo de ambos, estaba seguro._

― **Que lento, tal vez debería volver a mi rutina de venir a despertarte…** ―Rogue tuvo que detenerse debido a la impresión―. **Pensé que me moriría de hambre esperándote ¿sabes hace cuánto no como algo decente?**

― **¿Sting?** ―le miró fijamente, como si fuese una ilusión que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, las ojeras marcadas y el aspecto algo demacrado le hizo entender que no era una ilusión.

― **¿Qué?** ―le miró con el ceño fruncido pero mejillas teñidas de color, intentaba sonar causal porque aunque practicó toda la noche y madrugada él como volver a hablar con Rogue nada le resultaba lo suficientemente bueno―. **¿Acaso esperabas a otro? Sabes Rogue, solo han pasado tres días, no puedo creer que fácil me cambias, pensé que lo nuestro tenía una base más sólida…**

― **Espera… espera** ―el chico movió las manos frente a él, Fro y Lector se les quedaron viendo a ambos―. **¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Te desapareces por días, incluso te vas de tu casa luego de semanas de ignorarme y solo vienes y…**

― **¿Quién se fue de la casa?** ―escogió la pregunta que a Rogue menos le importaba.

― **¡Tú! ¿¡Quién más!?**

― **¡Yo no me he ido de mi casa!**

― **¡Pero la Señorita dijo que no estabas allí!**

― **Bueno, pues te engañó, ella ha estado yendo a mi casa a ayudarme a recobrar la energía espiritual que perdí, o algo así…―** Sting subió sus hombros.

― **¿¡Por qué me mentiría con eso!?**

― **¿¡Y cómo voy a saber yo!? ¡Tal vez el demonio que la poseyó hace tiempo no ha salido por completo de ella y por eso le gusta torturar a las personas de ese modo! Sabes, a veces me parece ver cuernos en su sombra…**

Rogue iba a decirle que con eso no se bromeaba pero no puedo evitar reírse.

 _¡Maldición!_

 _¿Siempre había sido así de simple resolver todo?_

― **Escucha, lo siento** ―dijo Sting de pronto―, **me perdí tratando de pensar que todo estaba bien, me dañé intentando ayudar a otros por mí mismo y olvidar que podía contar contigo y con Minerva. Lo siento, si hay algo qué pueda hacer para…**

Rogue negó.

― **Olvídalo, los dos actuamos mal, yo debí saberlo, o más bien, yo sabía que estabas mal y dejé que intentarás levantarte solo, debí ayudarte con eso y con lo de Yukino, sé que si hubiese actuado y no pensado tanto… todo habría sido…**

― **El** _ **habría**_ **no cuenta…** ―le interrumpió Sting―, **los abuelos decían eso a veces, ahora lo entiendo…**

Rogue sonrió.

― **Creo que yo también…**

― **Al parecer ninguno de los dos somos buenos para pensar mucho, somos mejores actuando.**

― **Eso parece** ―sonrió luego de un largo suspiro en conjunto, volvió su mirada a él y viendo como la luz que siempre lo rodeaba volvía a brillar como era propio de Sting, decidió preguntar lo que debió haber preguntado desde hacía tiempo―. **Oye Sting, sobre…** ―no pudo terminar porque Sting se había acercado tan rápido y sigiloso como un haz de luz y lo había besado.

 _Sin urgencia, sin segundas intenciones, sin presiones._

Ya no había nada más que decir.

… _Ambos entendían lo que eso significaba…_

 **.**

 **] R & S [**

 **.**

La tarde estaba calurosa pero el día no podía ser más hermoso.

 _Bueno, tal vez para Rogue podría serlo sino tuviese que estar ayudando en el templo._

― **¡Cambia esa cara de alma en pena que alejas a los clientes!** ―un golpe detrás de su cabeza hizo chillar de dolor al azabache y éste no dudó en patear al agresor―. **¡AY!**

― **¿¡Por qué demonios me golpeas!? ¿¡Y de qué ganancias hablas si lo que nos dan son donaciones!?**

― **¿¡Cómo qué cuál ganancia!?** ―Sting se agachó para sobarse la pierna pateada―. **¡No recuerdas que la Señorita dijo que al puesto con más donativos le haría un banquete a pedido!**

― **Sting…** ―soltó un suspiro―. **Deja de pensar con el estómago…**

― **Pues si no pienso con el estómago ahora pensaré con otra cosa y eso no sería apropiado a plena luz de día ni mucho menos en público y ni pensar en un templo…** ―coqueto le cerró un ojo y Rogue a pesar de las mejillas rojas por la imagen mental lo volvió a patear.

― **¡Que asco! Ya no sé si quiero tocar alguno de sus amuletos…** ―la voz a sus espaldas los hizo tensarse y voltearse poco a poco―. **Creo que me quejaré con la señorita sacerdotisa….**

― **¡No, no, no! ¡Vamos, Sorano!** ―Sting la sujetó del brazo―. **¡Soranito, ángel del cielo, no seas así! Solo era un simple coqueteo, nada más… ninguno de nosotros violaría la santidad de este lugar. Jamás permitiríamos que esos pensamientos pecaminosos penetraran en nuestras mentes mientras cumplimos la labor del espíritu con el sudor de nuestros cuerpos ¿Verdad, Rogue?**

― **Esas palabras que escoges no ayudan con tu causa, Sting** ―Rogue negó y prefirió ponerse a ordenar los talismanes que acababa de traer.

― **De verdad a veces no sé si lo haces a propósito o si solo eres** _ **así**_ **…** ―Sorano negó también con la cabeza y Sting les miró sin entender.

― **¿¡Qué dije!?**

― **Nada** ―dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

― **Tsk…** ―indignado el rubio se cruzó los brazos en el pecho de su _kariginu_ ―. **Ya, como sea, ¿qué quieres, Satán?**

― **¿Cómo me dijiste, estúpido pervertido? ¿Quieres qué hable con la señorita sacerdotisa sobre lo que ustedes hablan mientras atienden?**

― **¡No, no, no!** ―Sting la volvió a sujetar y Sorano quitó su mano con asco fingido, desde lo sucedido con su hermana se había encontrado con ellos muchas veces en el parque e incluso ellos la habían acompañado a un evento de aves hacia una semana, se había vuelto una especie de amistad lo que tenían, y Sorano estaba segura que su hermana estaba en el cielo sonriendo al verlos.

 _Siempre quiso que ella tuviese buenos amigos._

― **Bien, no le diré nada a la demonio disfrazado de sacerdotisa** ―sonrió maliciosa, Minerva también formaba parte de ese grupo amistoso―, **pero a cambio quiero amuletos del amor gratis** ―frotó sus dedos como si contase dinero―. **La verdad en el colegio podría sacarles ganancia a las tontas de mis compañeras que buscan pareja cuando se acerca San Valentín.**

― **Los únicos amuletos que deberías estar buscando son los de estudios porque en ese ámbito tu futuro se ve bien negro** ―Minerva apareció como invocada, ambos quedaron pálidos y Rogue escondió su sonrisa divertida―. **¿Con que soy un demonio disfrazado de sacerdotisa, eh?**

― **¡Y Sting y Rogue se dicen cochinadas mientras trabajan!** ―Sorano no dudó en lanzar a los dos chicos al fuego para salvarse.

― **Oh, vaya** ―Minerva observó a los tres―, **no sabía que tenían tantas ganas de limpiar el templo luego del festival de Año Nuevo…**

Los tres jóvenes se miraron derrotados.

― **Maldición…** ―murmuró Sorano―, **como sea… debo irme para ir a visitar a la abuela…** ―miró a Minerva ansiosa―. **¿De verdad necesito un amuleto para mis estudios?**

― **Uno, no** ―sonrió malvada Minerva―, **media docena, una limpia y echar todos tus** _ **otoshidama**_ **en las ofrendas del templo.**

Sting y Rogue rompieron en carcajadas.

― **¡Hey!** ―los miró Sorano apenada y Minerva sonrió divertida.

― **Ten** ―le extendió un amuleto―, **este te bastará, solo procura repasar aunque sea una vez a la semana** ―la chica le miró agradecida―. **Y no olvides que mañana debes venir a limpiar. Si no lo haces repetirás el año.**

― **¡Agh! Todas tus buenas acciones vienen con trampa…** ―murmuró por lo bajo.

― **Bienvenida a nuestra realidad…** ―dijeron los dos chicos en coro y se ganaron una mirada peligrosa de la sacerdotisa.

― **¡Sorano! ¡Ya vamos tarde!** ―la madre de la chica la llamó a lo lejos y los saludó a todos con cariño, ella no conocía toda la historia con Yukino pero sabía que gracias a ellos habían encontrado las cartas de su hija menor y Sorano había mejorado de la depresión en la que había caído luego de lo ocurrido con Yukino.

No era fácil para ninguna persona de la familia, pero poco a poco, como decían las palabras de Yukino en las cartas, el dolor se volvería una nostalgia agridulce que los haría sonreír entre lágrimas.

 _Y además, ella siempre estaría con ellos._

La chica se despidió de ellos con una reverencia que les recordó a Yukino hacía un año, los tres estuvieron seguros que detrás de Sorano, cuando esta salió corriendo hacia su madre, un pequeño y casi resplandeciente sima-enaga de inusual cola azul voló sobre ella.

Los tres chicos sonrieron.

 _La vida era más misteriosa entre más se podía ver._

― **Me pregunto si de verdad un solo amuleto será suficiente…** ―se dijo Sting y Rogue rió mientras se agachaba para cargar a Fro.

― **¿Estás dudando de los amuletos que das? Estabas muy seguro de ellos el año pasado.**

― **Yo no doy garantía en los de estudios** ―le explicó como si fuese obvio, aunque considerando sus notas era más que razonable de que dudase de ellos―. **Doy garantía en los del amor** ―le cerró un ojo―. **Tú deberías saber por experiencia que funciona… ¿cierto Lector?** ―preguntó al gato rojizo que se subió a su hombro y pareció asentir.

Minerva puso los ojos en blanco pero igual sonrió antes de retirarse.

 _Así es como debían estar ellos._

Juntos.

― **Y por si no fuera suficiente, mira, mira, mira…** ―señaló a la pareja de cabello azul y rojo que se acercaban al puesto frente a ellos tomados de la mano y sonriendo―. **¿Los recuerdas? Les vendí el amuleto del amor el año pasado y observa, ya traen anillos** ―sonrió con suficiencia―. **Mis amuletos no fallan.**

― **Solo estás inventando, ni siquiera sabes si son la misma pareja, o si de verdad son anillos de matrimonio.**

― **¡Hombre sin fe!** ―lo señaló―. **Solo para que seas humillado en tu falta de fe iré ya mismo a preguntarles** ―el rubio estaba por salirse del puesto pero Rogue lo sujetó de la mano.

― **¡Acaso estás loco! ¿De verdad ibas a ir a preguntarles?**

― **¿Tú qué crees?** ―le sonrió de medio lado.

― **Maldición, ni se te ocurra...** ―Rogue entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sting―. **Quédate a mi lado, ¿entendido?**

Sting asintió más contento de lo que Rogue esperó.

Y entonces entendió que su petición podía ser tomada de varias maneras.

 _Idiota._

Sonrió también.

Ahora era capaz de ver muchas cosas que antes no podía ver, cosa que ni sus dones le habían mostrado.

 _Cosas que comenzó a ver gracias a la persona que estaba a su lado._

Cuando los fuegos artificiales danzaban en el cielo nocturno mientras las campanadas de la media noche sonaban, ellos seguían juntos y sus manos seguían unidas.

Como sus corazones.

… _Con amuletos o no, estaban seguros que así continuaría siendo…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Sus comentarios siempre son muy agradecidos.**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer II** **:** La escena de Rogue, Sting y Yukino en el parque está inspirada levemente en un cap de xxxHolic.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** :

 **Shima-Enaga** : Es un pequeñísimo (¡Y adorable!) ave color blanco con pequeños detalles en negro sobre las alas. Solo se encuentran en ciertas áreas de Hokkaido en Japón. Es una especie de Herrerillo de cola larga.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Y bueno… ese fue el fin. D: Y sí, ese era Jerza camuflado, again. 7v7)r ¡Jojojo!

Me gustó mucho escribir esto, tal vez fue algo raro pero me gustó escribirlo. xD

Mis disculpas si hay OOC, quise basar este Sting algo desesperado en el Sting atemorizada luego de que Sabertooth fue crucificado por Larcade. NwN

Espero les haya gustado el cap. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras amables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Nymus**

Vosotras amables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Guest** **:** Sting necesitaba mucho de Rogue y no entendía. QwQ Espero que entendiese al final (¿) Naa, sí entendió. xDD Mil gracias por leer, espero te guste el final.

Vosotros que dejasteis reviws en los demás caps:

 **Nymus**

 **Guest 1**

 **MinSul6011**

 **HELL ANGEL BLACK**

 **01FANGIRL**

 **GUEST 2**

 **GUEST 3**

¡Gracias!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por los favs y follows.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
